Romeo VS Juliet
by Dark Eagle's Eye
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah dua manusia yang saling bersebrangan, keduanya tidak pernah akur dan selalu bersaing. Di bawah bayang-bayang kenangan serta dalam satu simpul ikatan takdir, mampukah rasa cinta menjadi kunci hidup mereka layaknya kisah Romeo dan Juliet. HunHan. GS. M. DLL.
1. Chapter 1

_. _

_**Romeo VS Juliet**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Dark Eagle's Eye**_

_**Own Project**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**Genre: **_

_**Romance, Drama, Hurt/ Comfort, **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Cast: **_

_**Oh Sehun**_

_**Lu Han**_

_**And other**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Pair: **_

_**HunHan**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Rate: **_

_**Mature**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Warn: **_

_**GS, Typo, DLDR, Messing EYD, Tidak masuk di akal dll. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Luhan Memakai _sunglasses_ miliknya, membersihkan mantelnya dari debu dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Mengerutkan keningnya sebal saat melihat tidak ada siapa pun yang dia cari di sini.

Menarik kopernya, melenggang berjalan tidak memedulikan beberapa tatapan yang dilayangkan kepadanya, setiap langkah menjadi satu sorotan dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak ada yang aneh dari dirinya dia hanya memakai minidress biasa berwarna putih tulang terbuka di beberapa bagian, rambutnya dia cat berwarna pirang dan dia ikat secara asal ke atas, di lehernya melintang sebuah choker berwarna hitam yang tampak begitu menyala di antara kulit putihnya serta rambut pirang pucatnya. Di sisi belakang bahu kirinya terdapat ukiran tato berbentuk bunga dandelion yang beterbangan.

Luhan sedikit menggerutu, mengisi wajahnya dan dengan wajah kesal dia duduk di sebuah kursi. Beberapa kali mengecek jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan berkali-kali pula dia harus mengumpat. Kemana sahabatnya itu, bukankah dia berjanji akan menjemput Luhan tapi mengapa belum sampai juga hingga sekarang?! Astaga tidak tahukah dia bahwa melakukan penerbangan adalah hal paling menyebalkan baginya? Tapi mengapa sahabat yang merangkap sepupu sekaligus sekretarisnya ini tidak mengerti. Yang ingin Luhan lakukan sekarang adalah segera sampai dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Tapi lihat, hingga setengah jam Luhan menunggu tidak datang juga.

Oh astaga! Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu berniat menjemputnya atau tidak sih?! Jika tidak Luhan akan pergi sendiri saja, dan jangan salahkan Luhan bila dia pergi ke sembarang tempat sesuka hatinya dan berakhir membuat kepala perempuan penggila eyeliner itu kalu berasap.

Luhan menggerutu pelan. Kepalanya bertumpu pada tangan yang ia letakan di atas meja. Sepuluh menit belum menampakkan batang hidungnya maka jangan salahkan Luhan jika dia kembali membuat Baekhyun susah.

Sementara itu di tempat lain Baekhyun tengah menahan rasa gelisah. Dia melihat sosok kekasihnya serta sahabat sang kekasih. Yang tengah duduk santai dengan dagu terangkat tangan bersilang— begitu santai, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang tengah terburu-buru.

"Jadi apa yang inginkan?!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal pada sosok Sehun— sahabat kekasihnya. "Tidak tahukah kalian aku harus segera menjemput nona muda itu! Apa sebenarnya maksud kalian menarikmu menuju tempat ini?!"

Sementara itu Sehun tidak ambil peduli pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah kesal kepadanya. Sehun malah melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menyilangkan kakinya sok anggun.

"Kau harus membantuku." Perintah Sehun mutlak. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau harus membantuku, mau tidak mau suka ataupun tidak."

Baekhyun sungguh ingin menarik si kepala besar itu, dia menurut Chanyeol kekasihnya tapi sepertinya dia diam-diam saja. Baekhyun menggeram pelan, sungguh dia tidak mau dibuat susah oleh mahluk menyebalkan satu ini.

"Apa maumu?! Sepenting apa memang hingga kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk menjegal waktu milikku?"

Sehun tetap berujar santai. Tangannya ia ayunkan dengan gurat menyebalkan, sambil menampilkan senyum bodohnya pria itu mulai berucap.

"Kau tau Mrs. Song?" Tanya Sehun, "bukankah kau kerabatnya, kudengar kau juga yang menjadi asisten penerusnya."

"Lantas ada apa?" sergah Baekhyun cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin menuntut kepada penerus Mrs. Song! Aku tidak mengenal dia siapa, aku sudah menghubunginya dan sulit sekali, kudengar dia tidak ada di Korea tapi ada sebagian kabar yang menyebutkan dia akan segera kembali ke Korea dan segera menggantikan kepemimpinan Mrs. Song dan kau sebagai kerabatnya pasti tahukan?" Sehun mulai menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa peduliku? Silahkan urus urusanmu sendiri tuan Oh. Dan jangan libatkan aku."

"Kau harus." Ucap Sehun tegas.

"Yeol!"

Baekhyun memekik memanggil nama kekasihnya mencoba meminta bantuan tapi seperti yang sudah dia duga Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. _Sialan_!

Sehun tersenyum miring. Dia menatap Baekhyun dari atas dampak bawah lalu kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Dengar aku nona Byun. Nona mudamu itu berbuat ulah padaku, jangan hanya karena kursi kepemimpinan pindah kepadanya bukan berarti dia bisa berbuat seenaknya."

Sehun membenarkan ketak duduknya dan mulai serius.

"Memang dalam dunia bisnis ini aku dan Mrs. Song bisa dikatakan tidak begitu akur. Kami saling bersaing dan bahkan kami mendeklarasikan diri sebagai rival abadi." Sehun dian sebentar. Menghela nafas mengingat pertarungan- serta perdebatan konyol antara dia dan Jihyo— Mrs. Song, rasa sesak tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Tapi meski hubungan kami seperti itu, jauh, sejujurnya ada sebuah ikatan kecil di antara kita."

Sehun tersenyum sebentar kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Meski dia menyebalkan dan terkadang memang gila tapi aku begitu mengaguminya, aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai ibu keduaku, dan dia juga sudah menganggapku sebagai putranya. Memang hubungan kami tidak sehat, hanya bersisi pertengkaran dan perdebatan tapi kami menjalin sebuah tali tak kasat mata di atas sana."

"Kami berdua membeli sebuah kedai kecil di tengah kota dan mengelolanya bersama. Memang tidak ada keuntungan yang signifikan bahkan itu hanyalah sebuah kedai minuman biasa, tapi kami menjalin hubungan kekeluargaan dengannya di sana. Hanya dengan membahas kedai kecil itulah aku merasakan ikatan yang kuat bersamanya. Kami memang saling diam tanpa mengungkapkan masalah kami, namun kami saling mengerti dan mencoba menghibur dengan cara kami masing-masing."

"Dan sekarang!" Sehun lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul meja. "Setelah Mrs. Song wafat, dengan seenaknya penerusnya merombak semuanya, dia memutuskan secara sepihak hubungan kerja sama atas nama kedai minuman itu! Tanpa persetujuan, tanpa negosiasi tanpa ada konfirmasi. Langsung memutus secara sepihak! Meski Mrs. Song sudah tidak ada tapi aku tidak ingin memutus hubungan itu, aku menghargai hubungan yang mengikat di antara kami, dan aku ingin tetap menjalin kerja sama itu untuk menghargai hubungan kami. Dan aku ingin menuntut atas perbuatan semena-mena milik penerus Mrs. Song."

"Lantas apa hubungannya denganku Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal.

"Kau harus membantuku bertemu dengan dia secara langsung, bertatap muka tanpa ada perantara lain!" Tegas Sehun. "Dia sangat sulit untuk ditemui dan menutup diri. Dan aku ingin kau mempertemukan kami, secepatnya."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya setengah menahan kesal. "Bahkan dia baru kembali ke negara ini hari ini, detik ini tepat di mana aku di tahan olehmu! Kau tahu perangainya bagaimana? Dia tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah mau menemuimu, terlebih hanya karena masalah seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku harus bertemu!" Sehun berdiri, dia laku tersenyum menyeringai. "Ah bagaimana jika aku menemuinya saat dia sedang di bandara saja. Aku hanya perlu bertemu dan berbicara tidak akan lama. Bagaimana?"

"Kau gila!" Bentak Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau! Lagipula dia tidak akan setuju jika harus bertemu hari ini."

"Memang siapa yang ingin meminta persetujuannya? Aku hanya perlu bertemu dan berbicara, mudah bukan? Lagi pula aku tidak menjamin dia akan memiliki waktu dan ingin bertemu denganku di lain hari. Jadi supaya cepat dan langsung pada intinya, bawa aku menemui dia tepat saat kepulangannya hari ini."

Baekhyun bingung harus berbuat seperti apa, dia melirik Chanyeol dan menatapnya meminta pertolongan, tapi Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan saja. Ah sial!

"Baiklah! Aku akan membawamu menemuinya saat ini, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika dia menolak mentah-mentah kehadiranmu! Jangan libatkan aku dan jangan manfaatkan aku lagi! Silahkan pikirkan jalan keluarnya sendiri!"

Sehun tersenyum puas. "Oke, setuju!"

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Kembali pada Luhan, wanita usia dua puluh empat tahun itu masih duduk menunggu. Karena kesal menunggu dia berdiri dan menyeret koper miliknya sendiri.

Luhan lalu merogoh ponselnya, belum sampai dia mengaktifkan kembali satu tepukan terarah di bahunya. Luhan berbalik dan menemukan satu sosok perempuan yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku!" serunya tanpa rasa bersalah. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan bersiap-siap memarahi sahabatnya.

"Kemana saja?!" kesal Luhan pada Baekhyun. "Kau tahu, aku paling benci menunggu. Dan kau malah membuatku menunggu, terlebih di tempat ramai dan setelah melakukan penerbangan! Senang sekali kau membuatku susah." Decaknya sinis.

"Hey, jangan berlebihan!" balas Baekhyun kesal. "Kau hanya menunggu empat puluh menit setelah pesawat landing, dan jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau menunggu seharian di sini."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Satu wanita ini memang menyebalkan selalu melihat sesuatu dari segi rumitnya orang lain. Ingin saja membuat orang lain repot. Jika bukan karena pria Oh itu dan kekasihnya yang menahan Baekhyun untuk membawa Luhan ke hadapan mereka sudah pasti Baekhyun tidak akan mendapat omelan panas gadis ini.

"Terserahku." Ucapan Luhan malas. "Dan sekarang bawakan koperku!" lanjut Luhan dengan nada memerintah.

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah. Luhan memang seenaknya, tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan egois. Maka dengan sebal Baekhyun meraih koper itu dan menariknya mulai berjalan menyusul Luhan yang seenaknya saja melangkah terlebih dahulu.

"Lu, rekan kerja ibumu ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi dia ingin menemuimu. Hari ini, saat ini di tempat ini juga."

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Luhan acuh.

"Hey ayolah, hanya sebentar saja ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan."

Luhan berhenti berjalan dan menatap Baekhyun. "Tidak ada pemaksaan, dan aku tidak mau. Apa itu belum cukup jelas?"

"Hey! Hanya sebentar saja. Kau hanya cukup datang, duduk dan bicara. Cukup. Tidak lebih."

"Dan kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Karena jika besok-besok kau jelas tidak akan mau dan terlalu malas untuk mendatanginya." Balas Baekhyun cepat. "Ayolah sebentar saja, dia hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa kau memutuskan secara sepihak perjanjian kerja sama untuk salah satu kedai minuman."

"Yang mana? April Bubble Tea?" tanya Luhan. "Dengarkan aku Nona Byun, aku lelah. Dan kau juga sudah membuatku menunggu lama. Aku juga baru saja melakukan penerbangan antar negara dan kau sudah menahanku hanya untuk hal seperti ini?!"

Luhan lalu bersedekap melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Hey, ayolah! Hanya sebentar dan itu cukup!"

"Terserah diriku! Aku tidak mau dan aku tidak peduli!"

"Ayolah! Mengapa kau menyebalkan sekali. Bahkan ini bukan hal sulit!"

"Biar saja, memang apa peduliku? Lagi pula siapa yang peduli pada kedai bobrok seperti itu."

"Tentu ada! Dia sangat kesal mengetahui kau memutuskan perjanjian kerja samanya secara sepihak." Balas Baekhyun cepat. Dia sangat geram dengan sikap Luhan kali ini, jika bukan mengingat ini adalah pesan terakhir dari bibi Jihyo sudah sedari awal Baekhyun memilih untuk mengundurkan diri saja.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sergah Luhan cepat. "itu hakku! Terserah diriku ingin memutuskan keputusan apa saja. Lagipula hanya masalah sepele warung minum saja sudah repot!"

"Memang siapa dia? Cih, Sok penting sekali."

"Itu aku." Satu suara berat bernada dingin dan dalam terdengar dari belakang.

Itu adalah Sehun, yang kini berdiri di depan punggung dua wanita yang sudah ia tunggu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Oh ternyata seperti ini wujud penerus Mrs. Song— Jihyo. Angkuh, arogan, seenaknya, tipikal nona muda manja sekali. Cih, menggelikan. Ejek Sehun. Lihat saja penampilannya, tidak sopan dan begitu terbuka— hey ini Korea, bukan Amerika yang kau bisa memakai kain tipis tembus pandang seluruh badanmu. Lalu lihatlah rambut yang di cat seperti rambut jagung itu, oh sungguh Sehun sangat tidak menyukai orang-orang seperti ini. Terlebih tato bergambar dandelion yang tercetak jelas di bahu belakangnya, Sehun hanya meminta dijauhkan dari orang seperti ini selamanya.

Melihat penampilan nona muda ini Sehun menjadi berpikir dua kali untuk mempertahankan hubungan perusahaannya, dia malas berurusan dengan orang tipe seperti ini. Sehun sangat benci itu. Lebih-lebih sifat congkaknya dan seenaknya itu benar-benar membuat Sehun jengkel.

"Lalu mengapa?" Tanya Sehun. Dia perlahan berjalan menghampiri mereka dan ingin segera melihat wajah pongah penerus mendiang sahabat bisnisnya yang gila— Mrs. Song.

Sesungguhnya Sehun sudah menunggu, duduk dengan manis sesuai arahan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bilang kepadanya dia akan menyeret nona menyebalkan itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Tapi sudah beberapa menit menunggu Sehun belum juga menemukan mereka. Karena kesal Sehun akhirnya berniat menghampiri langsung. Dan sesuai yang dia duga, nona muda manja itu menolaknya secara mentah-mentah.

Sehun juga cukup kesal, pada orang ini, belum ada dia memimpin menggantikan Mrs. Song tapi sudah berlaku seenaknya. Memutus sepihak kontrak perjanjian padahal kafe itu adalah salah satu simbol persahabatannya dengan Mrs. Song.

Sehun melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depan nona muda sombong itu, mendongak dan mendapati kedua tatapannya saling bertemu.

Hening sejenak.

Sebuah paras anggun nan indah tersaji di hadapannya. Binar mata tegas tersorot jelas di kedua mata berwarna coklat lembut itu.

Semua luapan kekesalan yang sudah dia siapkan mendadak menggantung di tenggorokannya tanpa ada niatan untuk keluar sedikitpun.

Satu kontur wajah yang selalu menghiasi malam-malam sepinya, yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya serta satu kontur wajah yang membuat Sehun terperosok dalam rasa bersalah dan penyesalan tak berujung kini ada di depan matanya.

Nyatakah ini? Benarkah dia adalah orang yang selama ini selalu menghiasi hari-hari memedihkan Ih Sehun? Benarkah perempuan di depannya ini adalah seseorang yang sudah dia cari selama ini dan membuat Sehun frustrasi karena tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya.

_Luhan. _

Batin Sehun berteriak kencang memanggil sosok yang sudah begitu lama ingin dia rengkuh. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang merasakan rasa rindu yang begitu menggebu.

Sementara itu Luhan hanya diam menatap Sehun yang terdiam tepat lima langkah di depannya. Dunia serasa berputar cepat, kilasan-kilasan kejadian silih berganti masuk dan keluar di pikirannya. Tangannya mendadak terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

Mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menghalau beberapa kejadian yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Luhan membenci situasi seperti ini.

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Seoul, Seven Years Ago**_

"Sunbae." Panggil Luhan takut takut.

"Sehun sunbae!"

Dan Sehun; sosok yang di panggil sunbae pun menoleh. Mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Luhan penuh selidik.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya mencengkeram erat rok kotak-kotak miliknya sedangkan kepalanya menunduk dalam. Sejenak Luhan tidak yakin, mencoba memberanikan diri. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap Sehun dengan pasti dan mulai menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Sunbae. Aku menyukai mu!"

Hiruk pikuk kegiatan yang ada di lorong sekolah mendadak terhenti. Suasana tampak hening. Semua diam setelah mendengar penuturan Luhan. Sebagian mereka melirik dengan tatapan heran dan sebagian lainnya melayangkan tatapan mencemooh kepada Luhan.

Apa yang gadis itu lakukan, berani sekali dia, punya modal apa untuk mengutarakan perasaan pada si tampan kebanggaan sekolah; Oh Sehun. Bodoh sekali dia, itu sama saja mempermalukan diri sendiri. Tidak punya otak dan tidak punya cermin. Bahkan sang primadona sekolah pun tidak mampu menaklukkan hati Si tampan Sehun apalagi ini, itik buruk rupa yang sama sekali tidak ada manis manisnya ingin menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun? Sungguh tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu diri. Sekiranya itulah yang ada dalam benak mereka.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Mata tajamnya menyelidik pada gadis yang berbicara padanya. Satu sosok gadis pendek, culun, kampungan dan sama sekali tidak menarik berdiri di hadapannya. Mata sosok itu terpejam tangannya terkepal kuat dan badannya membungkuk samar. Sekilas, sosok itu menatapnya dan kembali menunduk takut mendengar tanggapan dirinya.

Sehun diam. Matanya menatap datar. Mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian Sehun bertanya.

"Siapa namamu." Tanya Sehun dingin.

Luhan mendongak, dan menatap Sehun heran dia menggigit bibirnya cemas. Apakah dia akan dipermalukan? Oh tidak, seharusnya dia tidak usah mengutarakan perasaannya itu hanya akan membuat masalah saja.

"Luhan." Jawab Luhan tidak yakin. Ia memejamkan matanya takut mendengar hal apa yang akan Sehun katakan padanya. Sejujurnya Luhan siap tidak siap menyatakan perasaan pada Sehun, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin megutarakannya, meski Luhan tahu Sehun tidak akan mungkin membalas perasaannya, tetapi mencoba apa salahnya, barang kali saja dia dan Sehun bisa berteman setelahnya.

"Baik Luhan, mulai besok kau pacarku."

Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu pula kerumunan yang ada di sana, mereka tidak menyangka bila Sehun akan semudah itu menerima pernyataan cinta gadis udik itu.

Luhan sendiri memekik pelan tidak mempedulikan kerumunan yang berubah menjadi ramai. Apa itu artinya dia di terima?! Benar-benar diterima?! Berarti perasaan miliknya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, lebih-lebih dipermalukan! Tidak dia tidak merasakan hal itu. Senyumnya merekah lebar. Matanya menyipit mengikuti lengkung dari bibir manisnya. Ah indahnya cinta~~ ini adalah kali pertama Luhan jatuh dalam asmara dan ternyata benar, cintanya bersambut hangat.

Sehun melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Berjalan melewati kerumunan yang menatap tidak percaya kepadanya. Sehun ridak ambil pusing dia berpikir tidak buruk juga berpacaran, toh selama ini dia belum pernah. Lagi pula dengan itu tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mengejar-ngejarnya seperti orang gila. Hidupnya akan damai sejahtera, dan dia wanita yang entahlah siapapun dia bukan gadis macam-macam, cukup bisa di atur dan bisa diambil manfaatnya.

Luhan melihat kepergian Sehun. Dia tersenyum lebar selayaknya orang tidak waras. Tidak Luhan pedulikan tatapan-tatapan yang memandang tidak suka kepadanya, dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Berjalan dan menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Ah tidak, jantung kamu jangan berdetak terlalu cepat itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu, bisik Luhan sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Pipinya memerah dan ada bunga-bunga imajiner yang bertebaran di belakangnya. Oh benar-benar, Luhan jatuh dalam pusara jeruji cinta.

Luhan kembali menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Dia menepuk-nepuk rok nya yang kusut karena terlalu lama ia remas. Dan Luhan berbalik, berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah. Tidak mempedulikan aura negatif penuh intimidasi di belakang punggungnya Luhan tetap berjalan dan tersenyum lebar seoertinkehilangan akal. Oh tidak Luhan tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum.

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah gelap, dan semburat jingga sudah memenuhi ufuk barat. Jarak antara halte dan rumahnya cukup jauh dan Luhan harus bersabar sebentar karena dia harus berjalan setidaknya sepuluh menit untuk mencapai gerbang utama.

Pintu pagar terbuka, seseorang berdiri dan membungkukan badan memberi hormat kepadanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum pelan dan mengibaskan tangannya pertanda tidak usah melakukan hal itu. Sang penjaga pun hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan nona mudanya berjalan memasuki kediaman utama.

Tidak biasanya nona mudanya pulang dalam keadaan bahagia seperti itu. Meski nonanya ini memang terbilang ramah dan suka tebar senyuman tapi dia tahu kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda, terlebih semburat merah muda yang ada di pipi nona muda, benar-benar membuat dia terlihat begitu manis.

Kembali ke pada Luhan, siswi tingkat dua menengah atas itu kini berjalan memasuki kediamannya. Dia membuka pintu dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada satu rumah megah nan mewah. Sepi, tidak ada siapapun di sana hanya beberapa pelayan saja yang lewat dan memang sengaja menunggunya. Luhan tidak ambil peduli, dia malah tersenyum lebar dan berlari memasuki rumah.

"Bibi!" Panggil Luhan sedikit berteriak. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar. "Bibi Kim, apakah Umma sudah pulang?"

Sosok wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. Dapat dia lihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Luhan, namun segera mata Luhan kembali berbinar dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ya sudah tidak apa." Balas Luhan. "Tolong sampaikan salam ku pada Umma jika dia sudah pulang, arraseo?"

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Kedua tangannya meraih tas Luhan dan menyerahkan mantel tebal pada Luhan. "Pakailah nona. Cuaca mulai buruk, saya ingin anda tetap sehat. Setidaknya anda bisa tetap hangat."

Luhan hanya tersenyum pelan. Matanya menyipit riang. "Ah terimakasih Bibi, kau memang tahu apa yang aku butuhkan." Kemudian Luhan terkikik kecil dan dia mulai melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku ke atas, tolong antarkan makan malamku ke kamar ya? Ada banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan."

Setelahnya Luhan segera naik ke lantai dua. Memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia tersenyum, masih dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga miliknya. Menatap langit-langit dan memegang dadanya yang terasa berdetak begitu hidup bersama letupan-letupan aneh di perutnya. Ah~~ dia tidak sabar menanti hari esok.

Mengangkat tangannya tinggi, mencoba menggapai langit-langit dan Luhan kembali tertawa pelan. Ia yakin ia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

._** . **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Besoknya pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah datang ke sekolah. Ia sudah bersiap-siap sedari matahari belum menampakan sinarnya. Berdandan semanis mungkin dan membawa bekal spesial untuk dia nikmati bersama dengan kekasih barunya. Kekasih? Mendengar hal itu pipinya kembali memerah, dia merona malu.

Awalnya Luhan hampir putus asa harus berdandan seperti apa. Hampir setengah jam dia habiskan berdiam diri mematung di depan cermin. Namun akhirnya dia hanya menyisir rambut coklatnya dengan rapih dan mencepolnya di kedua sisi. Poninya sengaja ia rapihkan.

Luhan tampak begitu manis, ditambah bias bias kemerahan di kedua pipinya ya membuat Luhan terlihat lebih menggemaskan. Dia tersenyum senang dan sengaja berdiri menunggu di gerbang depan untuk menyambut Sehun.

Beberapa orang lewat, mereka menatap Luhan sinis beberapa di antaranya bahkan tidak segan-segan mencibir Luhan. Tapi seperti biasa Luhan yang entah terlalu senang atau tingkat kepekaannya yang kurang dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu, tetap tersenyum manis dan dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat kearah jalan menunggu kekasih barunya datang.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Peluh sudah memenuhi wajahnya, bias-bias kemerahan di pipinya kini menghilang hanya tersisa beberapa bulir keringat dingin. Mencoba menarik nafas menghilangkan sesak di dadanya dan Luhan terbatuk pelan, sudah satu jam lebih dia berdiri menunggu tapi Sehun belum juga datang. Apakah dia tidak berangkat sekolah, apakah Sehun sakit? Aniya, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin Sehun masih ada di jalan. Tapi bel akan berbunyi lima menit lagi dan kenapa Sehun masih belum datang. Apakah Sehun sudah datang terlebih dahulu? Tapi Luhan sudah memastikan bahwa dia siswi paling awal yang datang ke sana.

Menggigit bibirnya cemas. Wajah Luhan sudah pucat pasi. Sudah satu jam setengah dia berdiri, tapi Sehun tidak datang juga. Mengusap keringatnya dan kembali menunggu. Matanya tiba-tiba berbinar senang melihat sosok yang ia tunggu sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

Luhan mengernyit heran, tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan Sehun datang? Kenapa dia tidak tahu? Luhan rasa dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan dia melihat hilir mudik siswa siswi sini tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak melihat Oh Sehun.

Mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Luhan berlari kecil sembari membawa bekal miliknya menghampiri Sehun.

"Sunbae!"

Panggil Luhan. Dan Sehun mengernyit.

Luhan tersenyum senang. Dia tertawa pelan dan menyapa Sehun. Bias bias kemerahan mulai muncul lagi di pipinya.

"Sunbae!" Luhan malu, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Ini untuk sunbae, aku harap sunbae menyukainya." Dia menyodorkan satu kotak makan berisi makan siang.

Sehun menatap Luhan datar, dalam hati dia bertanya mengapa Luhan tahu dia ada di sini. Sehun sudah mati-matian bersembunyi saat melihat gadis itu berdiri di depan gerbang dengan senyum bodohnya. Menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya dia tidak bisa lolos kali ini.

"Ini, ambillah Sunbae! Aku sengaja membuatkan ini untuk Sunbae!"

Sebenarnya Sehun malas untuk berusaha dengan hal ini. Dia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menerima bekal yang Luhan sodorkan tapi melihat senyum lebar yang cenderung bodoh dan tatapan penuh binar yang polos Sehun tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi keras. Tanpa babibu Luhan menaruh bekalnya pada tangan Sehun. Dia berseru heboh karena bel sudah berbunyi. Melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam heran.

"Nah ini Terima oke! Nanti makan ini saat istirahat, samapai jumpa lagi Sunbae!" Seru Luhan riang sembari berlari kecil menjauh.

Sehun hanya menatap kotak itu dengan datar. Dia mendengus, Sehun melirik tempat sampah yang ada di sebelahnya. Berjalan menghampiri dan membuang kotak itu sehingga bergabung dengan tumpukan sampah lainnya. Namun, belum Sehun pergi berbalik, tangannya mengambang di udara. Melirik ke sekitar sekolah, lumayan sepi batin Sehun tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Dia kembali mengambil bekal itu, meski bukan untuk dirinya setidaknya dia bisa memberikan bekal ini pada sahabatnya. Ya, tidak apa lagi pula ini tidak akan berdampak apapun.

.

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

.

Luhan berlari mengitari lapangan dengan langkah kecilnya, sejenak dia terdiam dan mendudukkan dirinya di lapangan. Nafasnya memburu dan dadanya terasa sesak. Tadi Luhan terlambat datang ke kelas, selain karena kelasnya berada di lantai tiga guru yang datang pun memiliki tingkat disiplin yang luar biasa, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang datang terlambat bisa menikmati waktunya. Baginya waktu adalah hal yang tidak terganti dan terlambat adalah suatu pelanggaran berat yang harus segera diluruskan dan diberi pengajaran supaya menimbulkan efek jera.

Dan seperti inilah Luhan berakhir, dia harus menyelesaikan berlari mengitari lapangan sebanyak sepuluh keliling, dilanjut berdiam diri di depan jam besar yang di pajang di gerbang utama sampai jam istirahat. Luhan menghela nafas lelah, tangannya berusaha menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak. Baru saja tiga keliling tapi Luhan sudah merasa kepayahan.

Bangkit berdiri kembali dan Luhan mencoba berlari, langkah kakinya dia seret Luhan benar tidak sanggup lagi. Peluh sudah memenuhi pelipisnya dan wajahnya pucat sekali, Luhan menghela nafas, sebaiknya dia tidak perlu melanjutkan berlari dia cukup berdiri menatap jam besar saja sambil meminta maaf dan mengatakan menyesal adapun nanti jika gurunya kembali marah Luhan tinggal menjelaskan saja.

Dengan gontai Luhan berjalan dia lalu berdiri menatap jam besar di tengah panasnya mentari pagi yang menyorot. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh, berkali-kali Luhan hampir tersungkur saat pandangannya mulai memburam. Tidak tidak. Luhan mengeratkan jari-jari kakinya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat jangan sampai dia ambruk di sini, akan jadi masalah besar jika dia sampai pingsan di sekolah.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, sedikit meringis pelan. Luhan benar-benar akan kehilangan kesadarannya, tetapi sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba menyengat pipinya. Luhan menoleh dan melihat Sehun di sana dengan satu kaleng minuman dingin di tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya dia hampir jatuh tersungkur sebelum Sehun menahan tangannya.

Luhan menunduk malu dan Sehun membantunya berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih teduh, Sehun membantunya duduk di sana dan menyerahkan minuman itu pada Luhan.

"Minum saja. Daripada kau pingsan itu lebih merepotkan." Sehun berucap datar melihat Luhan hanya diam memandangnya saja, sebenarnya Sehun tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menolong Luhan tapi melihat Luhan yang terlihat kepayahan dia tidak tega juga, daripada gadis itu ambruk dan membuat yang lain kesusahan sebaiknya Sehun menolongnya saja.

Luhan menunduk dan pipinya kembali bersemu merah. "Terima kasih Sunbae, maaf membuatmu susah."

Sehun hanya melirik kecil dan kembali meluruskan pandangannya. Dia hanya menggumam samar.

Luhan meminum air yang Sehun berikan, sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pening itu, dia tersenyum kecil hatinya menjadi berbunga-bunga dia benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung.

"Sunbae tidak pergi ke kelas?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Kau sendiri, mengapa ada di luar?" Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah balik bertanya. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil, "aku dihukum, guruku begitu mengagungkan waktu, dia sangat disiplin dan tidak toleran terhadap keterlambatan."

Keduanya kembali diam. Sehun lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Luhan. "Daripada aku sepertinya kau yang lebih membutuhkan kotak ini."

Luhan tersenyum malu. "Tidak Sunbae, aku membuat ini untuk Sunbae."

"Makan saja, kau perlu mengisi tenaga untuk menebus waktu yang kau sia-siakan dari gurumu yang baik itu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum malu. Sehun tidak terlalu menanggapi, dia membuka kotak bekal yang telah Luhan berikan kepadanya dan menggesernya dekat dengan Luhan.

"Seharusnya ini untuk Sunbae," Ucap Luhan malu-malu. Dan Sehun hanya menggumam kecil. "Makan saja." Balasnya datar.

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakannya.

"Sunbae tidak mau coba?" Tanya Luhan, Sehun menggeleng acuh dia malah memperhatikan rumput di depannya malas. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin pergi saja dia tidak mau ambil peduli dengan gadis yang sudah berstatus menjadi pacarnya ini, tapi Sehun malas untuk masuk ke dalam kelas, dia sudah terlanjur berbohong kepada sahabatnya tadi bahwa Sehun mengalami masalah pencernaan.

Memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang memakan bekalnya. Sedikit rasa menggelitik menyelinap dalam hatinya, Sehun mendengus kecil merasa geli melihat tingkahnya sendiri saat ini. Saat Luhan akan menyuapkan makanan menuju mulutnya Sehun tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya dan memakan bekal itu.

Luhan mengerjap bingung sedangkan Sehun bersikap acuh. Luhan kemudian tertawa canggung dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Sunbae ini makan lagi, aku tahu pasti Sunbae merasa lapar." Ucap Luhan sambil mengarahkan makanan ke depan Sehun, dia tersenyum manis wajah pucatnya tadi kini lebih hidup lagi dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya.

Sehun diam dia ingin beranjak pergi dan kembali acuh namun apa yang Sehun lakukan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Sehun pikirkan, laki-laki itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya membuka mulutnya dan menerima apa yang Luhan berikan. Dia mengunyah makanan itu dengan wajah datar.

Luhan tersenyum manis. Dia kembali memakan makanannya lalu menyuapkannya lagi pada Sehun. Keduanya makan dengan satu kotak makan yang sama, hanya Sehun yang diam tidak peduli dan Luhan yang tersenyum manis.

Jam besar yang dijadikan hukuman untuk Luhan hanya berdenting pelan, jam itu bundar melingkar membentuk lingkaran yang tidak ada ujungnya, namun angka-angka mereka saling merenggang satu sama lain. Seperti halnya waktu, waktu itu terus berlanjut dan tidak akan terputus, tetapi takdir tidak selamanya terajut tanpa ujung, terkadang kita memerlukan jarak untuk bisa memahami apa arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Terkadang kita membenci waktu tapi terkadang kita memerlukan waktu.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan melihat hamparan langit biru di atasnya, dia melirik Luhan yang sedang duduk membereskan kotak makan. Sehun tersenyum, memejamkan matanya dia merasa ketenangan menelusupi hatinya rasa nyaman yang enggan Sehun lepaskan. Membuka matanya dan Sehun bergumam.

"Tugasmu menjadi pacarku adalah membawakan aku bekal setiap hari. Tidak ada penolakan dan toleransi, asal kau tahu aku lebih galak dari gurumu yang itu."

Bisa Sehun lihat Luhan mengangguk kecil, Sehun hanya mendengus pelan dan dia kembali

.

._** . **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Luhan berjalan lesu, dia berjalan hanya sendiri di sekitar kantin. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah meja kosong dan mulai membuka kotak bekal yang sengaja dia buat untuk Sehun.

Saat Luhan akan menyuapkan bekalnya kegiatannya terhenti saat air mengalir dari atas membasahi kepalanya dan jatuh membanjiri kotak bekalnya. Hitam pekat dan bau yang menyengat menguar menyelimuti tubuh Luhan. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati beberapa wanita berdiri menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Oh lihat, betapa menjijikannya dia." Ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat yang memiliki senyuman paling manis di sana.

"Oh bahkan aku tidak sanggup untuk berdiri dekat-dekat dengannya." Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan memberikan gestur ingin muntah. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali tersenyum manis. "Tapi karena aku itu baik hati jadi tidak apa-apa aku mau berbicara sebentar dengan kotoran ini."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, dia menggigit bibirnya kencang, telinganya berdengung mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya, memejamkan matanya saat melihat bekal itu kini tidak berbentuk dengan air kotor yang berkubang di dalamnya.

Luhan tersentak, kepalanya mendongak ke atas saat gadis itu menjambak rambutnya dengan kencang. Dapat Luhan lihat wajah polos dengan senyuman malaikat itu menatapnya.

"Apa di rumahmu tidak ada cermin? Apa kau terlalu miskin bahkan untuk membeli cermin pun tidak mampu?" Dia bertanya dengan nada halus dan lembut. Satu senyuman miring tercetak di bibir siswi itu.

"Ah apakah perlu aku berikan cermin itu sekarang? Apa perlu aku tabrakan sekalian pada wajahmu yang tidak terlalu manis itu?"

"Hem, bagaimana?" Tanyanya sembari mengusap pipi Luhan pelan. Kuku jarinya sengaja ia tekan keras sehingga satu goresan tertera di sana.

"Punya apa kau sehingga mau menyaingi Jung Chaeyeon yang baik hati ini?"

"Aku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang Chaeyeon-ssi maksud." Ucap Luhan takut-takut jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya terkepal erat sesekali meremat rok miliknya.

Chaeyeon tertawa kecil, dia terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan kecil. Dia melirikkan matanya memberikan kode kepada temannya, mereka mengerti dan tanpa aba-aba kepala Luhan yang masih mendongak dijatuhkan tepung terigu dengan kencang.

Luhan terbatuk-batuk beberapa dari terigu itu masuk ke saluran pernapasannya, matanya terpejam merasakan perih saat terigu itu memasuki matanya.

Chaeyeon tertawa kecil begitu anggun dan sangat manis. Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan dengan gemas.

"Dengarkan aku ya Sunbae. Aku tidak peduli siapapun kau, berapapun umurmu dan setebal apa wajahmu tetapi yang pasti jangan harap kau akan tenang begitu saja saat kau dengan tidak tahu malu menyatakan cinta pada Sehun Sunbae, kau pikir siapa dirimu! Bahkan kau tidak memiliki seujung kukupun kemanisan milikku! Tidak tahu malu!"

Setelah itu mereka berlalu pergi, sebelum mereka berbalik melangkah dengan gaya anggun Chaeyeon mengibaskan roknya dan membersihkan blazeenya dari debu, oh tidak dia tidak ingin terkontaminasi oleh Luhan.

Berjalan anggun dan sesekali tersenyum manis menyapa para Sunbae nya, lalu kembali melangkah dengan raut wajah dinginnya. Meninggalkan kantin yang mendadak riuh membicarakan adik kelasnya yang manis dan sangat berani. Sesekali mereka menatap Luhan yang diam menunduk di mejanya, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya iba, beberapa tidak peduli dan yang lainnya melayangkan tatapan meremehkan dan penuh kepuasan namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka menghampiri Luhan bahkan teman seangkatannya pun tidak ada yang peduli bahwa salah satu angkatannya baru saja direndahkan oleh adik kelasnya. Mereka tidak peduli dan tidak ingin peduli, mereka justru menikmati semuanya.

Sementara itu dibagian lain di ruangan yang sama Sehun duduk apik menyandarkan punggungnya sambil memakan kudapan siangnya dengan tenang, terlampau tenang malah. Sesekali dia meminum jus yang dia pesan dan mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan anggun.

"Dude. She is your girlfriend, right?"

Sebuah suara membuat Sehun menoleh pada sosok tinggi yang duduk satu meja dengannya— Namjoon teman satu klub Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya menaikan bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

"Lantas, apa peduliku. Lagi pula dia hanya pacar bukan istriku, untuk apa aku repot-repot mengurusinya." Balas Sehun acuh lalu kembali menyuap makanannya dengan tenang.

Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil, dia menggelengkan kepalanya lantas kemudian berbicara.

"Jangan seperti itu bung, kita tidak tahu waktu itu seperti apa dalam memutar balikan keadaan. Jangan bermain-main jangan sampai kau menggigit lidahmu sendiri— termakan oleh perbuatanmu sendiri."

Sehun menatap temannya malas, dia menaruh sendoknya asal, nafsu makannya sudah menguap entah kemana saat sosok itu membicarkan perempuan yang berstatus pacarnya.

"Kau terlalu serius dalam menanggapi hal ini. Lagipula ini adalah masa-masa labil tidak akan ada yang bertahan lama, cinta itu hanya suatu hal yang tidak nyata dan untuk apa aku mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada manfaatnya, cepat atau lambat dia akan bosan dan akan pergi dengan sendirinya. Tidak perlu seserius itu, hidup terlalu singkat untuk menanggapi hal yang terlalu berat hanya biarkan saja mengalir seperti air."

Namjoon memutarkan bola matanya malas. Percuma memberikan pencerahan pada orang yang merasa jalan hidupnya sudah paling benar ini.

"Oh yeah, Oh Sehun dengan kata-kata tidak bijaknya."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Halo Hai Hai... Balik lagi... Terus aja, numpuk kutang terus... Tambah terus... Wkwkwkwk wes gak papalah, syudah aku gak punya apa-apa untuk di bagi, setidaknya hanya secangkir imajinasi yang saya punya saja.

Hemmm... Ini bagaimana nasibnya? Ya sudah ikuti aja, soalnya aku greget sama cerita ini sudah sedari lama nangkring di draft gak di keluar keluarin... Wes gak papalah aku kadung banyak kutang sekalian numpuk kutang aja yang banyak. Banyak atao dikit tetep aja musti di kerjain kan? Tetep aja sama sama jadi beban dan tanggung jawab kan? Jadi mending banyak **hutang** sekalian wkwkwkwk,

oke yang As Sweet As Luhan ff nya bakalan di lanjut kok, mungkin ada beberapa sedikit perombakan juga beberapa perubahan pemain (karena ini ff udah di tinggal hampir tiga tahoon... Cast yang aku buat untuk unyu unyu udah pantes buat jadi pemeran bapa-bapa —_—. Hahaha ya intinya tunggu saja dulu, rencananya mau nabung beberapa chapter dulu baru berani up hehehehe jadi sabar aja.

So jadi aku bakal fokus dalam 3 ff saja dulu. As Sweet As Luhan, Another Life sama Romeo Vs Juliette. Pengennya lanjutin yang Queen, si sayah juga sudah sediain ending yang greget tapi apalah daya... Tapi Real life juga gak bisa ditinggalkan. Meski seberantakan apapun dia, meski kadang ngayal pengen jadi tokoh fiksi aja yang bisa muterin waktu balik ke masa lalu atau pengen punya hal hal ajaib lainnya, atau minimal nya pengen hilang dari peredaran... Tetep aja real life adalah kehidupan utama yang harus dijalani ): /edisi curcol— curhat colong-colong.

Dan untuk cerita ini saya rencananya bakalan fokus ke masa flashback nya Luhan, jelasin kenapa dia bisa kenal Sehun, apa yang terjadi sama Luhan dan gimana ibunya Luhan dulu... Begitu—

atau kalo ada saran misalkannya alurnya maju aja **thor** biar akunya greget sama cerita lanjutannya flashback nya jadi selingan aja. Nanti akan saya pertimbangkan, alasannya flashback full di awal untuk membangun feel sama chemistry yang kuat antara sesama tokoh dalam cerita, terus kalo misalkannya flashback nya aku potong potong pasti reader-nim gak bakal fokus ke sana dan malah terbagi-bagi sama cerita masa kininya— tapi kuncinya satu, kudu sabar nunggu... Simpelnya ini ada dua pilihan. Pengen dapatin Feel kudu sabar sama flashback, pengen dapetin rasa _greget_ berarti terus melaju tapi feel nya bakalan kurang...

Well itu sih pandangan saya, adapun kalo mau memberi saran silahkan kita sharing sahaja... Aku juga bakal menerimanya kookie— emm maksudku _**kok**_.

Oh ya, saya juga mau ucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan. Meski udah telat sih... Tapi gak papa lah... Wkwkwk...

Oke see you soon. I love you, and sorry for typo, lemah typo saya tuh...

Bye byeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

**Romeo VS Juliet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dark Eagle's Eye**

**Own Project**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt/ Comfort,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun**

**Lu Han**

**And other**

**.**

**.**

**Pair:**

**HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**Rate:**

**Mature**

**.**

**.**

**Warn:**

**GS, Typo, DLDR, Messing EYD, Tidak masuk di akal dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya Luhan kembali ke sekolah lengkap dengan bekal makan siangnya serta senyum lebarnya. Dia menatap kotak itu senang, Luhan tidak menyangka Sehun mau memakan makanannya terlebih pria itu meminta Luhan untuk membuatnya setiap hari, ah mengingat itu pipi Luhan kembali memanas.

Dia berjalan mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari Sehun, namun saat dia berjalan tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya. Saat Luhan akan berteriak mulutnya dibekap, dan Luhan ditarik menuju gudang.

Sosok itu membuka mulut Luhan dan Luhan langsung berbalik, saat Luhan akan berteriak dia malah terheran-heran.

"Sunbae?" Ucap Luhan tidak percaya. "Aku pikir siapa, mengapa Sun—"

"Sssttt... " Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Jangan berisik!" Titahnya sembari melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan.

"Menunduk!" Sehun membawa kepala Luhan ke bawah, mereka berjongkok dan saling bertatapan.

"Ada apa Sunbae?" Tanya Luhan, tapi Sehun tidak menjawabnya.

"Sunbae—"

"Ssttt..." Sehun kembali menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. "Kau lihat mereka," Sehun menunjuk segerombolan siswi yang berlarian sembari meneriaki namanya, "sangat menyeramkan." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Siapa Sunbae?" Tanya Luhan sambil berbisik.

"Wanita-wanita itu, mereka gila dan mereka memang gila!" Komentar Sehun dengan nada jengahnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung, tiba-tiba Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan memandang Luhan dengan serius.

"Dengar Luhan, kau pacarku kan?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk. "Tugasmu selanjutnya adalah menjauhkanku dari gadis-gadis gila itu, mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun ikut mengangguk. "Bagus." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Sunbae?" Tanya Luhan polos, Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya menggeram kecil.

"Aku pikir kau sudah paham, tetapi kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Aku tahu itu tugasku tapi aku tidak tahu caranya Sunbae."

Mendengar jawaban itu Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Luhan malas. "Mana ponselmu?" Tanya Sehun sebal.

"Em, apa?" Luhan bertanya tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun ucapkan.

Sehun menggeram. "Ck, ponsel! Mana ponselmu?!"

Luhan mengerjap, dia kemudian tertawa kecil. "Oh, sebentar Sunbae. Nah ini!"

Sehun mengambil ponsel Luhan kasar, dia lalu memasukan beberapa digit nomornya dan menghubunginya. Mengambil ponsel milik Sehun yang berbunyi, dan mematikannya.

"Nah ini nomorku." Sehun meyerahkannya dengan nama kontak 'pacar'. Luhan menerima ponsel miliknya dan tersenyum manis kepada Sehun.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu, sebagai pacar yang baik kau harus mengangkatnya dan segera menemuiku. Paham?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Bagus." Puji Sehun sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Sunbae bekalmu," Tanya Luhan melihat Sehun akan pergi keluar.

"Kau saja yang pegang, nanti istirahat aku menghubungimu."

Sehun keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berjongkok, setelah yakin Sehun sudah berada jauh dari jangkauannya Luhan memekik senang, dia tertawa kecil dan bangkit berdiri. Matanya berbinar dan wajahnya terlihat begitu cerah. Luhan membersihkan roknya dari debu dan dia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan riang. Beberapa orang memandangnya aneh tapi Luhan tidak ambil peduli. Dia melangkah dengan riang dan sesekali tertawa sembari menenteng bekal yang dia buat untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di tengah rumah, Luhan memicingkan matanya melihat berbagai macam hidangan berjejer rapih di sana.

"Bibi!" Panggil Luhan tidak sabar, seseorang menghampiri Luhan dan bertanya ada apa.

"Apa Umma sudah pulang? Apa Umma akan makan malam di rumah?!" Tanya Luhan penuh antusias. Badannya bergerak-gerak tidak sabar menunggu jawaban pelayannya itu.

"Ya, nona muda."

Dan setelah jawaban itu Luhan memekik senang, dia memeluk orang di hadapannya dan tersenyum cerah. Oh astaga betapa sempurnanya hari Luhan saat ini, pertama dia makan bersama pacarnya dan bahkan di selamatkan oleh pacarnya, dan kedua ibunya pulang lebih awal, dan bahkan mau makan malam bersamanya! Benar-benar luar biasa!

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya, Luhan membersihkan tubuhnya dan memilih kira-kira baju mana yang harus dia pakai saat ini. Luhan tidak mau membuat ibunya kecewa, dia ingin membuat ibunya senang dengan penampilannya kali ini.

.

.

Namun apa yang Luhan harapkan hanya angan-angan semata. Dia berdiam diri mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu keras dengan suasana dingin ini.

Luhan melirik ibunya yang sedang duduk anggun memakan makanannya, begitu tenang tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk memandang Luhan dan yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Umma." Panggil Luhan pelan.

"Tidak diperbolehkan berbicara di saat makan." Ucap Jihyo— ibu Luhan, dingin.

Luhan hanya diam menunduk, nafsu makannya menguap entah ke mana, dia kemudian melihat ibunya bangkit berdiri tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata apapun.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan, dia melihat makanan Jihyo yang hanya habis separuh. Seharusnya Luhan tidak berbicara, seharusnya Luhan membiarkan Jihyo menikmati makanannya tanpa merasa terganggu oleh dirinya. Luhan menghela nafas pelan kini mood ibunya hancur gara-gara kecerobohan dirinya Luhan tidak yakin setelah ini Jihyo akan mengajak makan bersama. Jarang-jarang dia bisa makan bersama ibunya dan kini Luhan menghancurkan momen itu.

Luhan merasa makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya kini tidak menarik lagi, dia lalu meletakan sendoknya dan pergi beranjak, berjalan pelan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Luhan lewati dengan kegiatan yang sama. Dibuli Chaeyeon dan melayani Sehun. Sekolah terasa melelahkan bagi Luhan, ada banyak yang tidak menyukainya, bukan Luhan ingin seperti ini namun rasa tidak percaya diri selalu menguasainya dan dia hanya bisa menutup diri dan mencoba menjauh dari lingkungan sekitar.

Luhan kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya di kantin sekolah hanya sendirian dibangku paling pojok membelakangi para murid yang terlihat begitu antusias. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, kakinya bergerak gelisah dan tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dia belum sempat sarapan tadi karena kesiangan dan juga dia belum sempat membuatkan Sehun bekal. Oleh karena itu Luhan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di kantin.

Makanannya sudah siap, Luhan memakannya dengan tenang. Saat sedang menyuapkan makanan tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa basah. Seseorang dengan sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk di wajahnya.

Luhan hanya meringis samar, dia lalu membuka mata dan menemukan Chaeyeon sedang bersidekap di sana.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu! Menjauhlah dari sisi Oh Sehun Sunbae! Kau itu tidak pantas! Kau itu hanya mahluk rendahan, tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu diri!"

Chaeyeon berdecak kesal, pasalnya dia merasa malu akibat kejadian kemarin. Susah payah dia masuk anggota cheers hanya untuk dekat dengan Sehun dan menjadi yang pertama menyerahkan minum dan handuk kepadanya. Tapi dengan tidak tahu malu, Luhan melakukan itu. Chaeyeon merasa terhinakan, dirinya yang begitu cantik dan manis ini diabaikan hanya karena Luhan yang bahkan Chaeyeon saja tidak sudi untuk melihatnya. Luhan itu jelek, kampungan, dan aneh! Tidak tahu diri sekali dia dekat-dekat dengan orang seperti Sehun, sangat jauh dari kelasnya.

Chaeyeon geram. Dia lalu membalik mangkuk makanan Luhan membuat makanan itu berceceran di lantai dan beberapa mengotori seragam Luhan. Saat akan melempar Luhan dengan garpu di tangannya seseorang tiba-tiba datang memegang tangan Chaeyeon dan menahannya.

"Chaeyeon! Jika ingin berkuasa lihatlah situasi!" Ucap siswi itu sebal. "Kau tidak tahukah di mana tempatmu berada, bagaimanapun juga Luhan Sunbae adalah seniormu, dan kau berada di tempat yang salah. Kau tahu citra angkatan kita jatuh itu gara-gara siapa?!"

"Memang apa masalahmu!" Balas Chaeyeon marah. "Jangan ikut campur! Ini masalahku! Dan ini urusanku!"

"Tentu ini menjadi urusanku juga! Aku tidak mau citra angkatan kita menjadi semakin jelek gara-gara hal yang tidak penting! Sebaiknya kau segera pergi jika tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah dengan Sunbae lainnya."

"Kau—" geram Chaeyeon tertahan. Sosok itu hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang Chaeyeon dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Apa?!" desis orang itu tajam. Dan Chaeyeon memekik kesal, kemudian berlalu dengan emosi yang bercokol di hatinya.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya diam menunduk, tangannya terkepal erat dengan bahu yang sedikit gemetar.

Siswi itu mendengus sebal, dia lalu menepuk-nepuk tangannya menghilangkan debu yang ada di sana. Berkacak pinggang sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali membawa nampan dan meletakkannya di atas meja Luhan.

Luhan mendongak dan melihat sosok itu tersenyum manis kepadanya. Luhan mengenal sosok itu, dia adalah Jeon Jungkook juniornya serta manager baru di klub basket, beberapa kali Luhan pernah bertemu namun Luhan tidak terlalu dekat.

"Halo Sunbae, bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Di sana sangat ramai, aku baru saja menemui Namjoon Oppa jadi malas untuk kembali."

Jungkook tersenyum manis kepada Luhan, dengan gesit tangannya membereskan kekacauan dia bahkan rela mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Makanlah bersama Sunbae, aku memesan banyak, dan tidak mungkin menghabiskannya seorang diri." Jungkook mendorong nampannya dia kemudian mengambil sumpit untuk Luhan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Luhan pelan. Jungkook malah tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan membuat hati Luhan menghangat.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari dengan cepat menuju gedung olahraga. Tangannya memeluk selembar handuk dan satu botol minuman. Luhan ingat hari ini Sehun sedang ada latihan, dan bodohnya Luhan dia malah jatuh tertidur. Tadi setelah kelasnya selesai Luhan memejamkan matanya dan terbangun di saat kelas sudah sepi dan langit hampir gelap, maka dengan cepat-cepat Luhan pergi menuju gedung olahraga.

Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Luhan memejamkan matanya, dia kini berada di lorong menuju gedung olahraga raga. Sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja di sana sementara rendah riuh suara sorakan para siswa terdengar samar-samar, sepertinya latihan mereka sebentar lagi selesai. Tidak! Luhan akan terlambat dan membuat Sehun kecewa, dia ingin segera sampai dan hadir sebelum latihan selesai.

Karena terburu-buru Luhan jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri, Luhan tersungkur, handuk dan minuman itu tergeletak dilantai di dekat kaki seseorang.

Luhan meringis pelan, lalu dia merangkak mengambil handuk itu, namun dengan tega orang itu menginjak tangan Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibrnya pelan mencoba menahan ringisannya, dia mendongak dan menemukan Jackson— teman sekelas Sehun, di sana.

"Sunbae, tolong lepaskan." Rintih Luhan pelan, namun Jackson tidak mendengarkan dia malah menambahkan beban tubuhnya dan semakin kencang menginjak tangan Luhan.

"Sunbae tolong, lepas— Aarrgghhh." Luhan memekik keras saat merasakan sakit yang sangat pada tangannya. Dia semakin meringis melihat handuk yang Luhan siapkan untuk Sehun menjadi kotor karena jejak sepatu Jackson.

Sementara itu Jackson tersenyum puas melihat Luhan yang tersungkur di bawahnya dengan kaki dalam injakannya. Jujur dia tidak suka sahabatnya Sehun memiliki pacar seperti Luhan, lihat saja sampai sejauh mana Luhan bisa bertahan, Jackson yakin hubungan mereka sebentar lagi kandas. Lagi pula siapa Luhan, murid rendahan seperti dia saja ingin dekat-dekat dengan sahabatnya, sangat tidak tahu malu.

Jackson sekali lagi menumpukan kekuatannya dan menginjak tangan Luhan dengan penuh kencang, mendengus pelan saat Luhan memekik meminta di lepaskan.

Karena malas bila harus berusaha dengan Luhan lebih lama dia akhirnya melepaskan injakannya, menyeringai pelan lalu melangkah ringan menuju gedung olahraga.

Sementara itu Luhan meringis, matanya sudah memerah panas, tapi dia sebisa mungkin menahan tangisnya. Tangannya sungguh sakit dan meninggalkan ruam biru di sana, Luhan melirik murung melihat handuk putih yang sengaja dia siapkan untuk Sehun kini sudah lusuh bernoda.

Luhan mengambilnya, dia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju lapangan. Sorak sorai sontak terdengar di sana, bisa Luhan lihat beberapa pemain yang melakukan high five sebelum bubar menuju tepian lapangan. Luhan diam memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu, hanya berdiri bersembunyi di dekat pintu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Menunduk menatap lantai menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Luhan terdiam melihat sepasang sepatu yang kini ada di depannya. Dia mendongak dan menemukan Sehun berdiri di sana.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan meminta handuk yang ada di tangan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng pelan, dia menunjukkan handuk putih itu yang kini sudah lusuh dan kotor. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, dengan ringan dia mengambilnya dan memakainya untuk menyeka keringat. Sehun lalu mengalungkan handuknya, mengambil air minum dari Luhan dan meminumnya.

"Kenapa terlambat?" tanya Sehun, Luhan tampak diam dan enggan menjawab. Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan, Sehun lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan memeriksanya, bisa Sehun temukan beberapa ruam di sana, ini karena kelakuan Jackson, Sehun mengetahui hal itu tetapi Sehun tidak banyak bicara, dia hanya meraih sapu tangan miliknya dan mengikatkannya di sana dengan rapi dan hati-hati.

"Lain kali lebih hati-hati lagi."

Sementara itu Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali menunduk menahan lelehan air mata di sana, Sehun hanya diam dia ingin tidak peduli tapi entahlah, Sehun hanya tidak tega melihatnya.

Sehun lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan pelan, samar-samar sebuah isakan terdengar di sana di susul air yang jatuh di antara kedua kaki mereka.

"Sudah jangan menangis, kau sudah menjadi pacar yang baik." Ujar Sehun sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan pelan, Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali menangis.

Sehun meraih wajah Luhan dan membuatnya mendongak, memperhatikan dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya, tangannya dengan kaku mengusap air mata Luhan dan membenarkan letak poninya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat tapi jangan menangis lagi."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum malu-malu, dia lalu mengekor di belakang Sehun meninggalkan lapangan yang kembali ricuh akibat apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Luhan.

.

.

Keduanya tengah duduk di suatu kedai minuman, sebuah kedai yang tersembunyi di balik taman kota, bertuliskan April Bubble tea di bagian luar. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui tentang warung minuman itu namun kedai itu begitu nyaman dengan dekorasi yang menyatu dengan alam serta beberapa menu yang sangat Sehun gemari.

Sehun duduk diam dan Luhan yang tengah anteng dengan minuman miliknya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun, dan Luhan mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum.

"Kau itu jangan terlalu baik dengan orang lain bila tidak ingin ditindas. Baik memang boleh tapi dalam batas sewajarnya saja. Jangan lemah, mereka akan semakin menindasmu jika kau seperti ini terus."

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Luhan penuh sesal.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau hanya perlu merubah diri dan memulainya."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa—"

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa sedari kau masih di kandungan. Kau hanya perlu merubah diri, menjadi berani adalah pilihan. Kau tidak mau kan selamanya ditindas seperti ini terus menerus."

"Tapi, a.. aku belum biasa, aku takut mereka tidak ingin menerimaku."

"Memang apa salahnya mencoba, kau itu berubah demi dirimu sendiri bukan demi orang lain, mereka tidak akan peduli kau itu siapa, mereka tidak akan menjadi rugi atau untung jika kau berbuat hal yang berbeda. Mereka malah senang jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini.

Setidaknya dengan percaya diri kau sudah menghargai dirimu sendiri sehingga orang lain segan untuk menginjak harga dirimu. Apa kau mau selamanya ada di bawah kaki mereka?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat dia kemudian menunduk dan memainkan minumannya dengan gugup, Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa kau benar pacarku?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu jadilah pacar yang pantas. Jangan permalukan dirimu sendiri karena hal itu juga akan mempermalukan diriku."

"Kau tidak ingin kita putus kan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika seperti itu maka dengarkanlah apa yang aku ucapkan tadi, arra?" Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun menggumam pelan.

"Besok sebagai pacar yang baik kembali bawakan aku bekal, kebetulan beberapa hari ini aku sibuk latihan untuk kejuaraan terakhir dan kau harus selalu stand by di sana arrasseo. Dan jangan lupa hubungi aku malam ini."

"Nde arraseo, Sunbae."

Jawab Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar pelan Sehun tertawa kecil dia lalu menatap minuman Luhan yang kini tersisa setengah, dalam hati Sehun tertawa bisa-bisanya anak ini menikmati kudapan di tengah suasana berat seperti tadi.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai minuman ini ya?" tanya Sehun yang hanya dibalas rona merah di pipi Luhan.

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan ini sebagai hadiah bila kau bisa melawan mereka yang menindasmu."

.

.

.

Selepas jam terakhir miliknya Luhan langsung mendudukkan dirinya bersama pelatih dan pemain cadangan yang lain di sisi lapang. Luhan tersenyum manis memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah melakukan sparing bersama kelompok lainnya, Sehun menyeka keringatnya dan dengan nafas terengah datang menghampiri Luhan.

"Air... " ucap Sehun dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Luhan dengan sigap menyerahkan satu botol air pada Sehun.

Sehun meminumnya sembari menenggak air miliknya Sehun memberikan Luhan instruksi melalui jarinya agar Luhan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang Luhan pegang.

Dengan canggung Luhan mencoba menyeka keringat Sehun, begitu pelan dan hati-hati membuat Sehun yang tengah berdiri di sana tidak kuasa menahan satu lengkungan di bibir tipisnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya tergerak mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas membuat Luhan mendongak dan kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan.

Keduanya terdiam saling mengagumi keindahan masing-masing, jujur Sehun akui, mata Luhan adalah sesuatu yang indah yang perah Sehun lihat dan jika diperhatikan lebih jeli Luhan memang manis juga.

"Masih ingat ucapanku kemarin?" Sehun berbisik dengan suara beratnya.

"Ya."

"Jika seperti itu, tolong ambilkan jam tangan milikku yang Chaeyeon simpan."

Luhan tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin, dia memandang Sehun dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Luhan, jika kau ingin berubah ambil jam tangan yang aku titipkan pada Chaeyeon."

"Tapi Sunbae,"

"Tidak! Kita sudah bicarakan ini sebelumnya, kau harus mengambil jam itu!"

"Sehun Sunbae tidak, aku—"

"Ya sudah berarti kau tidak ingin aku menjadi pacarmu lagi."

Luhan menggeleng kecil dan mengangguk pelan, pada akhirnya dia melangkah menghampiri Chaeyeon.

Chaeyeon yang tengah duduk dan sedari tadi meradang karena melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan, dia kini menggeram menahan amarahnya.

"Apa?! Ada apa ke sini Sunbae! Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

"Aku—" Luhan mencoba menetralisir rasa gugupnya, membasahi bibirnya dan kembali menata ucapannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil jam tangan yang Sehun Sunbae titipkan padamu."

"Apa?!" Chaeyeon meradang, dia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan dengan cepat.

"Kau bilang apa Sunbae!" Ulangnya lagi.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, dengan nafas tertahan dia kembali berbicara.

"Aku— a, aku hanya ingin mengambil jam tangan milik Sehun Sunbae."

_**Plak**_

Semua orang yang ada di sana tiba-tiba terdiam, Chaeyeon si siswi tingkat pertama yang terkenal akan kemanisannya kini dengan tanpa peduli menampar Luhan dengan kencang, Luhan jatuh tersungkur rasa anyir seketika menyebar di dalam mulut Luhan.

Luhan terbatuk-batuk pelan belum sempat dia memusatkan pandangannya, rambutnya di tarik paksa ke belakang dan dengan cepat dibenturkan pada lantai.

"Dengar Sunbae! Jangan mentang-mentang dirimu menjadi yang paling dekat dengan Sehun Sunbae, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya padaku!"

Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku— aku hanya ingin mengambil jam nya saja."

Mendengar itu Chaeyeon menjadi semakin marah, dia merasa terhinakan dan merasa Luhanlah yang lebih berhak dengan barang milik Sehun sementara Chaeyeon tidak! Dan Chaeyeon tidak sudi menerima penghinaan ini!

Chaeyeon bangkit berdiri tepat di depan wajah Luhan, dia benar-benar ingin menginjak wajah menyebalkan itu, persetan dengan citra miliknya, persetan dengan semua image manisnya.

Namun Chaeyeon segera ditahan oleh teman-temannya, semua orang berkumpul di sana dan menyaksikan kejadian ini. Beberapa orang merutuki Chaeyeon sebagai junior yang sangat angkuh dan seenaknya dan sebagian lainnya menampakkan rasa puas mereka saat Luhan terpojok seperti itu.

"Hentikan! Apapun yang kalian lakukan saat ini hentikan!" Sang Coach terpaksa harus turun tangan ketika keributan itu mengganggu berlangsungnya latihan. Dia menggeram marah, dan dengan kasar menjauhkan Chaeyeon dari Luhan.

"Jika kalian tetap seperti ini aku terpaksa harus menghentikan keanggotaan kalian dari anggota Cheers, dan jangan salahkan aku jika kalian mendapatkan tinta merah di catatan laporan kalian. Dan begitu juga kau—" pria berumur dua puluh empat itu menunjuk Luhan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau menjadi pihak yang salah maupun yang tidak bersalah, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam hal seperti ini lagi! Mengerti?" Tanyanya penuh intimidasi, Luhan dan beberapa orang di sekelilingnya mengangguk paham.

Laki-laki itu tampak tersenyum puas. "Jika seperti itu bubar! Jangan berkumpul mengganggu latihan! Latihan selesai!" Ucapnya setengah murka, dia lalu segera menyambar tas miliknya tanpa peduli anak didiknya yang masih melangsungkan sesi latihan.

Perlahan semua bubar dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka tampak kesal dan malu, beberapa menyalahkan Chaeyeon karena tingkahnya yang menyebalkan padahal masih di tahun pertama. Dan banyak pula yang menyalahkan Luhan karena sebab Luhan latihan mereka kacau. Mereka menatap Luhan dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian. Mendengus jijik, bahkan tidak segan melemparkan hinaan.

Luhan hanya menunduk, tangannya terasa basah dan dingin. Luhan hanya terus berjalan menghampiri Sehun, Luhan hanya berharap Sehun mau memberikannya semangat dan menenangkannya seperti hari kemarin. Namun apa yang Luhan harap ternyata jauh dari kenyataannya. Sehun tampak enggan Luhan datangi dan bahkan menatap penuh kecewa kepadanya. Dan tanpa ragu pria itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan menjatuhkan botol minum serta handuk yang Luhan berikan tadi.

Luhan hanya terdiam dan kembali menunduk, orang-orang di sana memberikan senyum mengejek pada Luhan saat melihat Sehun berlalu begitu saja, Jelas saja seorang Oh Sehun disandingkan dengan gadis seperti Luhan, sangat tidak patut sekali.

Luhan meremas roknya, sebisa mungkin dia menahan air matanya agar tidak menangis. Mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum dan dengan tangan yang bergetar Luhan berjongkok mengambil handuk dan botol yang Sehun jatuhkan.

.

.

.

Memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu, Luhan terdiam melihat suasana yang nampak sedikit hidup di sana. Tidak biasanya pelayan sibuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan makan malam. Mereka semua cenderung menyiapkan sekiranya perlu saja, lagi pula hanya Luhan yang senantiasa makan di rumah sementara Jihyo tidak terlalu sering. Tidak seperti sekarang yang menyiapkan berbagai hidangan di meja makan seperti sebuah acara makan malam pada umumnya.

Luhan diam memperhatikan, dia ingin bertanya namun belum saja dia angkat suara ibunya datang dari atas dan berbicara kepadanya.

"Bersiaplah, Kakakmu datang berkunjung dan Umma harap kau tidak berbuat hal yang mengecewakan."

Luhan diam, dia melihat Jihyo berlalu tanpa berkata lebih wanita paruh baya dengan segera ikut bergabung bersama pelayan lainnya, membantu menyiapkan makanan.

Kakaknya datang berkunjung, entahlah ada rasa senang namun terselip rasa takut di dalamnya. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud kedatangan sang kakak, pasalnya setelah bertahun-tahun mereka berpisah baru kali ini kakaknya datang berkunjung. Bukan Luhan tidak ingin Kris datang, Luhan merasa senang. Namun ketakutan itu ada, Luhan takut Kris mengajaknya kembali ke China dan hidup bersama ayahnya.

Keluarga Luhan bukanlah keluarga yang utuh, kedua orang tuanya bercerai sekitar lima tahun yang lalu dan akhirnya setelah melewati proses sidang yang begitu panjang dibuatlah keputusan bahwa Luhan dan Kris tinggal bersama ayahnya. Namun Luhan menolak, dia tetap ingin tinggal di Korea dan hidup bersama ibunya, Luhan tidak peduli dia tidak ingin Jihyo hidup sendirian, Luhan tidak ingin Jihyo kesepian.

Awalnya keinginan Luhan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ayahnya, namun Luhan mencoba membujuk dan setelah beberapa hari menjelang penerbangan menuju China, Ayahnya menyetujuinya dengan syarat Luhan tetap ada dalam pantauan dirinya. Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, dia hanya sangat senang tidak berpisah dengan ibunya, Luhan sangat menyayangi ibunya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Luhan lalu menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, bersiap-siap membersihkan dirinya. Kali ini Luhan duduk di depan meja rias, mengenakan dress manis berwarna peach.

Luhan menyisir rambutnya dengan rapih, dia lalu mencari hair clip dan memasangkannya. Tersenyum kecil dan Luhan mulai menuruni tangga.

Ibunya tengah duduk dengan tegap dan anggun. Di depannya bisa Luhan lihat Kris sedang duduk dan berbincang santai dengan ibunya. Kakaknya yang berumur dua puluh tahun itu terlihat berbeda dan tumbuh menjadi sesosok pemuda yang tampan. Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah saat Kris berumur lima belas tahun dan mereka hanyalah dua bocah yang belum mengerti apa-apa. Kris hanya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga diri sampai pada nanti dia akan menjemput Luhan.

"Oppa." Panggil Luhan pelan, Kris menoleh dan dia tersenyum melihat adik yang selama ini ia rindukan berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Kris bangkit berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya. Astaga akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia bisa juga kembali memeluk adik kesayangannya.

Kris mengusap rambut Luhan dengan penuh sayang dan menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Adik Oppa." Ucap Kris penuh sayang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu heum? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, dia lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Kris.

"Aku baik Oppa, ibu sangat baik merawatku. Lihat, aku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantikkan?"

Luhan menatap Kris penuh harap, namun Kris hanya diam dia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan teduhnya. Jujur hati Kris sakit melihat Luhan, tubuh itu terlalu kurus untuk anak seusianya. Kulitnya tampak pucat dan kusam, tatapan itu, walau senyuman senantiasa terlukis di sana namun tatapan itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya.

Kris kembali memeluk Luhan dalam, jujur dia bimbang sekiranya apa yang harus dia putuskan sekarang ini.

"Kajja, kita makan bersama. Oppa tahu kau pasti rindu makan disuapi Oppa kan?"

Luhan hanya menunduk, dan dia mengangguk malu-malu.

Kris tertawa gemas, dia lalu mengusap kepala Luhan dan menuntunnya menuju meja makan serta menyiapkan makanan untuk Luhan.

"Oppa sudah biar aku saja."

Luhan menyuarakan protesannya, dia lalu menunduk malu melihat Jihyo di sebelah sana.

"Tidak Luhan, kau harus makan yang banyak. Biar Oppa pilihkan, Oppa tidak yakin Hannie memilih makanan yang tepat."

"Tapi Oppa—"

"Luhan!" Rengekan Luhan kembali terhenti saat suara bernada datar dari Jihyo kembali mengalun. "Apa kau lupa tentang bagaimana manners dalam meja makan? Jangan banyak protes dan biarkan Yifan yang mengambilkannya."

"Baik Umma, maafkan aku." Luhan menunduk penuh sesal dan Jihyo kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tidak peduli.

Mereka kembali makan dalam keadaan hening, Luhan sebenarnya sudah menyelesaikan makannya sedari tadi, tapi Kris memaksa Luhan untuk menambah dan menjejakkan Luhan beberapa daging dan sayur.

"Setelah ini minum susu dan kembali beristirahatlah, ingat Hannie harus jaga kesehatan."

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali melemparkan senyumannya.

"Nde Oppa."

Setelahnya Luhan berbincang sebentar di sana dan kembali naik ke atas untuk beristirahat. Selepas kepergian Luhan, suasana di sana semakin bertambah dingin dan kaku. Jihyo kini menatap Kris penuh selidik.

"Jadi Yifan, apa sebenarnya tujuan berkunjungmu kali ini."

Kris hanya diam saja, dan membiarkan ibunya kembali bicara.

"Dengarkan aku Yifan, selama lima tahun ini Luhan aman bersamaku. Dia sehat dan tumbuh dengan baik. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kerasnya ayahmu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan hidup dalam bentuk didikan seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan fisik adikmu."

Kris memejamkan matanya. Memang ayahnya adalah sosok ambisius, didikannya keras dan Kris tidak yakin membiarkan Luhan untuk hidup bersama ayah dan dirinya.

Tapi,

Dia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan hidup bersama ibunya.

"Aku tahu Umma." Jawab Kris tenang, dia lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghirup udara. "Tapi setidaknya ada aku bersamanya, aku mampu melindungi Luhan."

"Tidak! Tetap tidak!" Balas Jihyo cepat. "Selama ini Luhan baik bersamaku, maka selamanya akan seperti itu. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Kris menghela nafas, memang seperti itu, tapi rasa was-was itu tetap ada. Maka saat ayahnya menyuruh Kris untuk kembali membawa Luhan ke China, maka dengan segera Kris melakukan penerbangan menuju Korea.

Satu ketakutan masih terselip dalam hati Kris, ibunya tidak baik-baik saja. Ibunya memiliki sakit mental, dan Luhan adalah objeknya.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat Luhan berusia empat tahun, gadis kecil itu meminta Jihyo mendandaninya untuk pesta Halloween namun yang terjadi di luar perkiraan. Luhan datang ke dalam pesta mengenakan gaun yang sangat cantik, wajah yang terpoles make up tipis dan rambut yang terkunci manis. Namun Luhan hadir dengan tangan bengkok karena patah, wajah putih pias dan beberapa gores luka dalam tubuh kecilnya. Semua orang dalam pesta menjerit dan dengan segera melarikan Luhan ke rumah sakit.

Atau Kris mengingat saat Jihyo dengan sengaja mendorong Luhan hingga jatuh di tangga, hampir saja Luhan kehilangan nyawanya jika saja ayahnya tidak terlambat datang.

Jihyo adalah ancaman bagi Luhan, menaruh Jihyo bersama Luhan sama saja membiarkan Luhan mati perlahan. Memang pada dasarnya Jihyo sangat menyayangi Luhan, dia bahkan rela mengorbankan apapun untuk Luhan bahkan jika nyawa sekalipun. Namun tidak dengan sisi gelap itu, sisi gelap Jihyo adalah ancaman untuk Luhan, sebuah obsesi untuk memiliki Luhan dan menjadikan Luhan sebuah objek kepuasan hasratnya.

Sisi gelap Jihyo begitu menyukai Luhan yang terbaring tidak berdaya, menyukai Luhan yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Setiap ekspresi kesakitan yang Luhan tunjukan memberikan jiwanya sebuah rasa sayang yang semakin dalam. Saat melihat Luhan tidak berdaya adalah suatu kepuasan tersendiri bagi sisi gelap Jihyo.

Namun hal itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu, setelah menjalani terapi dan pengobatan Jihyo akhirnya mampu menahan sisi gelapnya. Tetapi tetap saja membiarkan Luhan tinggal hanya berdua dengan Jihyo adalah suatu langkah yang tidak tepat. Maka saat Luhan meminta untuk tetap tinggal bersama ibunya adalah suatu hal yang sangat riskan.

Namun berkat permintaan Luhan, dan permohonan Jihyo bahwa dia mampu mengontrol diri, dan Luhan aman bersama dirinya maka Luhan pun ikut bersama Jihyo.

Akan tetapi tidak menjamin kemungkinan Luhan akan aman, nyawanya terancam, selama lima tahun ini dia hidup dengan orang yang paling menyayanginya juga orang yang paling berhasrat menghabisi nyawanya.

"Dengar Yifan, kau bisa melihat kan, aku dan Luhan baik-baik saja. Dan kami mampu untuk hidup bersama. Aku mampu mengontrol diriku, dan aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Luhan terluka."

"Tapi Umma—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku mampu mengurus Luhan dengan kedua tanganku! Dan sampai kapanpun ayahmu tidak akan bisa mengambil Luhan dariku!"

Setelahnya Jihyo bangkit berdiri dan pergi berlalu, meninggalkan Kris yang hanya duduk terdiam dan menghela nafas kaku.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki sekolah dengan satu buah senyuman manis yang tertera di wajahnya. Di tangannya terdapat satu buah kantung bekal yang sudah dia siapkan untuk pacarnya.

Luhan berencana meminta maaf pada Sehun, bukan maksud hati ingin membuat dia kecewa tetapi Luhan memang tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kali ini Luhan berjanji dia akan menjadi lebih berani lagi dan tidak akan membuat Sehun malu.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, Luhan tahu tempat biasa Sehun menghabiskan sisa waktunya di sana. Maka dengan langkah ringan dan wajah berseri-seri Luhan bergegas ke sana. Sesampainya di sana, bisa Luhan lihat Sehun yang tengah berbincang ringan bersama beberapa sahabatnya.

Luhan sedikit ragu, mencoba menarik nafas dan memanggil Sehun.

"Sehun Sunbae." Luhan memanggil, akan tetapi hampir keseluruhan orang di sana berbalik dan menatapnya. Bisik-bisik terdengar bergemuruh, mereka menatap Luhan dengan pandangan jijik, beberapa diantaranya malah menyampaikan rasa ketidaksukaan dengan menatap penuh intimidasi.

Luhan hanya menunduk, tangannya saling meremas gugup akan tetapi Luhan mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum tenang.

Sehun datang menghampirinya, berdiri tepat di depan Luhan. Jantung Luhan berdegup cepat, pipinya merona merah namun Luhan mencoba mengontrol dirinya.

"Sunbae ini bekal untuk Sunbae, dan maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin. Aku akan lebih berusaha lagi."

"Hn." Jawab Sehun acuh. Dia menatap Luhan malas, sebenarnya terbesit rasa tidak tega di sana. Namun Sehun kembali dibuat kesal, Luhan benar-benar lugu, dan hal itulah yang membuat dia menjadi sasaran empuk penindasan. Sehun ingin tidak peduli, sisi rasionalnya berkata untuk mencampakkan Luhan dan memilih pergi saja, namun hatinya berkehendak lain, dia hanya tidak ingin Luhan ditindas seperti itu. Sehun tidak terima Luhan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Luhan tersenyum manis kepada Sehun sembari menyerahkan kotak makan siangnya.

"Sunbae, aku dengar Sunbae masuk ke babak semifinal di kejuaraan, nanti jika final tiba aku berjanji akan hadir di banch utama dan aku akan berubah."

Luhan menatap Sehun dan kembali berucap. "Aku berjanji Sunbae! Demi diriku dan demi Sunbae!"

Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Satu dinding es yang Sehun ciptakan kini luruh hanya dari senyum polos dan tingkah lucu gadis di hadapannya.

Sehun lantas tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Heum, aku tagih janjimu. Final musim dingin di banch utama."

Luhan mengangguk dan dia kembali merona malu. Oh astaga, Luhan benar-benar terlihat manis saat ini, namun Sehun tetap mengontrol diri. Menerima bekal dari Luhan dan menatap gadis itu tetap dalam tatapan datar. Namun saat Luhan akan berbalik pergi Sehun bersuara.

"Jagalah kesehatan, selamat liburan musim dingin dan aku menunggu janjimu."

Dan setelahnya Sehun kembali bergabung bersama para sahabatnya. Tidak peduli mereka berkata apa, tapi yang pasti sesuatu yang manis kini kembali menghinggapi dunia monoton Oh Sehun. Berawal dari sifat acuh tak acuh dengan menerima Luhan sebagai pacar yang bisa Sehun manfaatkan, berubah menjadi suatu bentuk hal kecil yang Sehun butuhkan.

Namun Sehun hanya belum menyadarinya, biarkan ego yang kini mendominasi dan biarkan waktu yang melerai belukar ego itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey—

Hey tayo, hey tayo... *nyengirkuda/jangangebukiaku.

Oke halooo... Wkwkwk chap duanya udah selesai, ini masih flashback dan nyeritain gimana hubungan Sehun sama Luhan, gimana sikap Sehun ke Luhan, terus jelasin juga keadaan Luhan yang kaya apa kehidupan sekolahnya, keluarganya.

Wkwkwk sebenernya bukan Sehun yang brengsek tapi emang situasi dan kondisi yang gak memadai dan emang kebetulan Sehunnya bikin kezell... Jadi we...

Emm sesi flashback saya usahain chap depan udah selesai, dan udah berlanjut ke masa sekarang ini. Tapi kalo gak nyampe berarti chap depannya lagi baru beres... Tapi kayanya chap 3 udh beres deh, tinggal dikit lagi kok, klimaks sama antiklimaks...

Yasudahhh Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, fav, follow dan review. Semoga cerita ini menghibur wkwkwk dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

See youu~~~~

Aku padamu muaaah muaah :*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Romeo VS Juliet**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Dark Eagle's Eye**_

_**Own Project**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**Genre: **_

_**Romance, Drama, Hurt/ Comfort, **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Cast: **_

_**Oh Sehun**_

_**Lu Han**_

_**And other**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Pair: **_

_**HunHan**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Rate: **_

_**Mature**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Warn: **_

_**GS, Typo, DLDR, Messing EYD, Tidak masuk di akal dll. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Namun kenyataan tidak pernah sesuai dengan harapan.

Hampir separuh liburan musim dingin Luhan habiskan di rumah sakit. Tidak banyak yang Luhan lakukan, dia hanya berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

Luhan lalu menoleh menatap ponsel pintarnya. Sudah sekitar lima hari setelah Luhan sakit dia belum membuka benda persegi itu, Luhan juga belum menghubungi Sehun entah bagaimana keadaan Sehun Luhan tidak tahu, dan lebih dari itu besok adalah pertandingan babak final.

Luhan mencoba menghubungi Sehun, menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya panggilan itu terhubung dan suara Sehun mengalun di sana.

"_Hm, ada apa."_

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin menghubungi."

"_Hm."_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya bingung, Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan kepada Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sunbae?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"_Aku baik. Ada apa?"_

"Tidak. Aku hanya berharap Sunbae baik-baik saja. Sunbae sedang apa?"

"_Aku sedang latihan untuk final besok. Kau pasti tidak lupa bukan dengan hal itu?"_

Luhan hanya menunduk, dia tidak yakin mampu datang ke sana dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Tentu Sunbae, aku mengingatnya. Aku berharap bisa memberikan dukungan untuk Sunbae."

"_Tentu, aku menunggumu besok. Dan mengapa baru menghubungi sekarang?"_

Luhan menggeleng kecil, dia melihat pintu terbuka dan beberapa perawat masuk. Luhan memberikan isyarat kepada mereka untuk tetap diam tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Maafkan aku Sunbae," Ucap Luhan penuh sesal. "Maaf baru menghubungimu, aku hanya ingin Sunbae fokus terhadap pertandingan Sunbae—"

Luhan meringis pelan, saat perawat itu kembali menancapkan jarum infus di punggung tangannya.

"_Ada apa?" _

"Emm, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Ya sudah Sunbae selamat menjalani latihan kembali, dan jangan lupa tetap menjaga kesehatan Sunbae."

"_Hm. Tentu."_

Dan setelahnya panggilan itu terputus menyisakan Luhan yang hanya diam menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

Jihyo berdiri ragu. Melalui celah pintu dia hanya memandangi Luhan yang kini sedang tidur terlelap. Jihyo ingin menghampiri Luhan, memeluknya dan berinteraksi lagi dengannya, namun Jihyo takut, Jihyo takut apa bila dia tidak mampu menahan sisi gelapnya.

Lima tahun dia hidup bersama dengan Luhan. Namun selama lima tahun itu pula Jihyo hanya bisa menatap Luhan di balik bayangan. Bertingkah angkuh dan selalu menghindari Luhan, namun tanpa seorang pun tahu dialah yang selalu memantau apa saja yang Luhan lakukan. Berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan saat anak itu sedang tertidur. Memberikan pelajaran bagi siapa saja yang menyakiti putri kecilnya.

Luhan putri kecilnya yang malang, mengapa hidupnya begitu miris. Jihyo bukannya tidak ingin memberikan Luhan pada mantan suaminya, namun Jihyo tahu bagaimana peringai pria itu. Luhan tidak akan mampu untuk hidup bersama pria ambisius yang keras kepala seperti dia, namun alasan utama mengapa Jihyo tidak menyerah untuk Luhan adalah Jihyo tidak sanggup hidup tanpa putri kecilnya. Meski bersama Minwoo lebih aman, namun dia tetap tidak rela bila harus menyerahkan putri kesayangannya pada Minwoo mantan suaminya. Biarlah, biarlah dia menjalani hidup seperti ini. Bertingkah angkuh dan selalu menghindari Luhan, tetapi asalkan dia tetap bisa bersama Luhan.

"—ibu."

Jihyo tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara putra sulungnya memanggil.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan di sini?"

Jihyo menggeleng pelan, dia ingin menghindar. Namun jika Jihyo menghindari Luhan Kris akan curiga kepadanya dan dia tidak akan percaya bahwa Jihyo telah sembuh.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jihyo dengan nada angkuhnya berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya. "Umma hanya ingin melihat Luhan, apa ada yang salah?"

Kris menggeleng pelan, dia lalu tersenyum dan membukakan pintu lebih lebar. "Baik, masuklah Umma, aku juga baru melihat Luhan kembali."

Jihyo hanya mengangguk pelan, dia melangkah masuk. Jujur, Jihyo takut, takut apabila sisi gelapnya kembali mengambil alih. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Lihan, namun kali ini dia bisa bersama Luhan di sini. Tangannya terulur mengusap rambut itu penuh hati-hati, batinnya menangis, mengapa dulu dia begitu tega terhadap malaikat kecilnya ini. Monster yang ada dalam dirinya adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengancam nyawa putrinya. Ingin dia terus dalam keadaan seperti ini, tetapi sayang, Jihyo tidak mampu, Jihyo tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul meruak dari dalam dirinya. Menggelitik dan menimbulkan sensasi ingin memiliki yang begitu dalam. Tangan yang mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut itu tiba-tiba kebas dan terganti mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kencang.

Jihyo lalu tersadar. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan pegangannya.

"Ibu ada apa?" Tanya Kris.

Jihyo menggeleng pelan. Tidak, tidak. Kris tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini, dia harus tahu bahwa selama ini dia baik-baik saja. Kris harus tahu bahwa Jihyo memang sepenuhnya sudah sembuh, jika Minwoo tahu hal ini dia tidak akan segan mengambil Luhan dari sisinya. Tidak! Jihyo belum siap dengan semua ini.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jihyo angkuh. "Ah, aku akan pergi masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku tangani. Dan Yifan, tolong jaga adikmu, bilang padanya aku tidak bisa menemaninya karena aku sibuk."

Yifan hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya saat melihat Jihyo sudah berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah melakukan pemanasan. Pertandingan final sebentar lagi di mulai. Penonton sudah berdatangan sedari beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia mengedarkan tatapannya mencoba mencari satu sosok yang dia tunggu-tunggu beberapa hari terakhir ini. Namun tidak ada.

Mana? Tidak ada, atau apakah Luhan datang terlambat? Sehun menggeleng pelan. Lamunannya kembali buyar saat peluit tanda pemain berkumpul di arena pertandingan.

Sehun segera beranjak, dia tersenyum pelan membayangkan seseorang menunggunya di banch utama nanti.

Menghela nafasnya pelan dan mau bergabung bersama rekan setimnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan seperti yang Luhan takutkan, dia tidak bisa datang pada pertandingan Sehun. Semalam keadaannya kembali menurun, sampai pagi tadi Luhan masih kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan kini Luhan sedang duduk merengek, meminta kakaknya untuk mengizinkannya keluar.

"Oppa, Hannie mohon sebentar saja, izinkan Hannie keluar! Ada yang harus Hannie lakukan!"

"Tidak Luhan." Ucap Kris tegas. "Luhan, tahu kah kau betapa paniknya Oppa saat mendapati dirimu kolaps seperti semalam. Tidak! Kau harus istirahat!"

"Oppa! Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk Oppa, tapi beri Hannie kesempatan sekali saja, Hannie janji akan baik-baik saja."

"Oppa! Ayolah~~"

Kris tetap diam. Luhan akhirnya diam menunduk, mata bulatnya kini sudah berkaca-kaca dan basah.

"Oppa~" Luhan merengek pelan, menatap Kris dengan tatapan sesendu mungkin, meninggalkan Kris yang hanya diam dan tidak tahu harus bagaiamana.

"Baiklah! Oppa turuti, tapi tetap dalam pengawasan Oppa. Dan ingat jangan macam-macam."

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar pada Kris. "Tentu Yifan Oppa! Oppa memang yang paling terbaik!"

.

.

.

Sampai separuh pertandingan Sehun belum melihat Luhan berada. Sehun mendadak gelisah dan dia tidak fokus, beberapa kali dia harus kehilangan bola dan kehilangan point dari lawan.

Kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan bertanya, di mana Luhan sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Luhan mengenakan dress manis berwarna pastel. Mengenakan sneakers berwarna putih. Rambutnya Luhan kepang menampilkan wajah Luhan yang manis dan menggemaskan. Wajahnya dipoles make up tipis dengan eye liner, perona pipi dan lipcream berwarna peach.

Berterima kasihlah pada kakaknya, jika bukan karena Kris sudah dipastikan dia akan pergi mengenakan baju rumah sakit di lapis jaket yang dia pinjam mendadak.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Kris sembari mengedarkan tatapannya pada jalanan.

"Turunkan saja aku di sini Oppa. Nanti akan aku hubungi lagi."

"Tidak! Biar Oppa yang mengantar."

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Oppa. Biar aku sendiri saja tidak apa-apa. Dan bukanlah Oppa ingin mengurus paspor Oppa yang bermasalah kemarin?"

Kris hanya menghela nafas pelan. Dua kali tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan sayang. "Baiklah, Hati-hati dan jika ada apa-apa hubungi Oppa arraseo?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis.

"Nde arraseo."

Kris menepikan mobilnya, dan sebelum Luhan turun Kris melepas jaket miliknya dan memakaikannya kepada Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis, beranjak keluar dan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah mobil Kris menghilang dari pandangannya Luhan dengan cemas melihat jam yang ada dalam pergelangan tangannya. Oh tidak, dia akan terlambat.

Sebisa mungkin Luhan mempercepat langkahnya, memasuki gedung olahraga dan menerobos masuk diantara kerumunan. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat dingin jatuh bercucuran. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mengambil nafas dan kembali membuat kerumunan yang ada.

Setelah sampai Luhan menatap lapangan— dan kosong, tidak ada pemain di sana. Permainan telah usai dengan menyisakan sorak sorai euphoria yang masih ramai. Tidak, tidak. Luhan benar-benar terlambat dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan berpegang pada dinding, kembali menerobos keramaian dan berlari pelan menuju ruang tempat ganti tim dari sekolahnya.

Berjalan melewati lorong, samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara beberapa orang berbicara di sana. Ada satu ruangan yang terbuka, Luhan perlahan menekankan langkahnya dan melihat sekilas beberapa teman satu sekolahnya ada di sana, dan Luhan juga bisa melihat Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum lega. Dia mengetuk pintu dan memasuki ruangan. Beberapa menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka namun Luhan tidak mempedulikannya, dia hanya menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Sunbae! Selamat atas kemenangannya!"

Namun tunggu dulu, kenapa tidak ada jawaban. Sehun pun sama, dia hanya duduk dan tetap menunduk. Tidak ada sorak sorai ataupun raut kegembiraan di sana, semua muram dan hampir semua orang menunduk kecewa. Luhan melihat ke arah sekitarnya dan mereka menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Tunggu dulu, Luhan kikuk dan dia berkeringat dingin sekarang.

"Aahh... Ma— maafkan aku, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu jika kalian kalah—"

"Siapa yang bilang kami kalah!" Raung Jackson marah, dia benar-benar ingin menghampiri Luhan dan memukul orang menyebalkan ini.

"Ah ya... Maafkan aku, bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya tidak tahu bahwa tim ini tidak menang."

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!" Sahut yang lain. Mereka sungguh kesal dengan apa yang Luhan lontarkan.

"Oh Sehun mengapa kau memiliki kekasih seperti dia! Tidak berguna!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak berguna! Membuat susah saja! Oh Sehun lihatlah, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki otak!"

Sehun tetap menunduk, dia masih di bangku panjang, tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang makin meradang.

"Sehun Sunbae, maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu. Bukan maksudku seperti itu, aku mohon maafkan aku." Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menendang dengan kencang. Memukul loker dan segera pergi beranjak.

Luhan mengejar Sehun, dia meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya.

"Sunbae! Aku mohon maafkan aku!"

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Luhan dengan kencang. Dia lalu kembali berjalan menjauh dengan emosi yang masih bercokol di hatinya. Dan Luhan hanya diam melihat kepergian Sehun dengan murung.

.

.

.

Saat Sekolah sudah kembali di mulai hal pertama yang Luhan lakukan adalah mencari Oh Sehun dan mengejarnya. Dengan membawa bekal makan siang Luhan pergi menemui Sehun.

"Sunbae!" Panggil Luhan cepat, saat melihat Sehun berjalan lewat.

Sehun menoleh namun dia tetap tidak peduli, Luhan mencoba mengejar Sehun dan mengikuti langkah lebarnya.

"Sunbae! Aku mohon maafkan aku! Bukan maksudku seperti itu, tetapi Sunbae, aku mohon maafkan aku!"

"Lepas!".Ucap Sehun dingin. Namun Luhan menggeleng enggan, dia masih meraih tangan Sehun dan mencengkeramnya erat.

Sehun yang kesal menghempaskan tangan Luhan dengan kencang. Luhan jatuh terduduk dengan bekal miliknya yang tercecer di lantai. Dia mendongak dan menemukan Sehun yang menatapnya dingin lalu berlalu pergi tanpa peduli kepadanya.

Luhan tidak menyerah hanya dengan satu kali saja, dalam jangka waktu seminggu ini dia selalu mengejar Sehun dan meminta maaf kepadanya meski menghasilkan jawaban yang sama, _tidak. _

Kali dia kembali mengejar Sehun dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Luhan mencari-cari Sehun namun dia tidak menemukannya, dan dari kabar yang ia dengar, Luhan tahu Sehun sedang ada penilaian renang bersama Sunbae tingkat tiga lainnya. Maka dari itu Luhan segera melesat menuju gedung olah raga.

Memasuki ruangan dan mencoba mencari di mana Sehun berada.

"Sunbae." Panggil Luhan.

Sehun yang tengah bercengkrama bersama teman-teman lainnya di dalam kolam renang menoleh. Dia malah sengaja menjauh dan berlaku tidak peduli.

"Sunbae! Aku mohon maafkan aku!"

Luhan melihat Sehun yang malah berenang menjauh. Luhan berjalan mendekat, berada di pinggir kolam dan kembali memanggil Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Sunbae—" ucapan Luhan terpotong saat seseorang dengan sengaja mendorongnya dan menyebabkan Luhan jatuh ke dalam kolam.

Luhan berteriak pelan, beberapa kali kepalanya menyembul ke atas permukaan meminta siapa saja dan menolongnya.

Namun tidak ada yang peduli, mereka semua malah menertawakan dirinya. Sedangkan Sehun, pria itu sudah beranjak dari kolam dan meninggalkan Luhan tidak peduli.

Luhan mencoba untuk tetap bertahan, meminta pertolongan kepada beberapa orang di sana, namun nihil tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli. Sampai Jungkook berlari ke arah Namjoon dan memohon menyelamatkan Luhan.

"Oppa! Aku mohon tolong Luhan Sunbae! Dan yak! Kalian semua tidak memiliki hati! Bagaimana mungkin nyawa seseorang terancam dan kalian tidak peduli!" Jungkook berteriak marah pada beberapa seniornya. Dia tidak peduli entah itu siapa saja, yang jelas sedari kemarin dia kesal melihat mereka begitu kejam terhadap seseorang.

Namjoon menenangkan adiknya, dengan segera dia turun ke arah kolam dan menarik Luhan menuju ke permukaan.

Luhan berbaring lemah di tepi kolam, Jungkook datang dengan cepat sembari membawa handuk dan menyelimutinya untuk Luhan. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, berucap terima kasih dengan suara pelan lalu kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kris yang memang harus bertolak kembali ke China. Dia menatap ibunya yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja makan.

"Dengar Yifan, kau bisa melihat sendiri bukan, Umma baik-baik saja. Dan Luhan juga Sehat tidak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan."

"Tapi ibu—"

"Tidak! Bilang pada ayahmu jangan mengganggu kehidupan kami berdua! Kami baik-baik saja! Dan kau fokuslah dengan pendidikanmu jangan hiraukan apa yang ayahmu perintah."

"Baik ibu, tapi—"

"Tidak Yifan, tidak! Kau malah membuat beban baru untuk Luhan, kau tahu betapa Luhan ingin untuk tinggal bersama ibu. Apa kau tega membuatnya sedih? Kau akan menyakitinya jika kau berlaku egois!"

Kris hanya menunduk paham. Yasudah, lagi pula adiknya baik-baik saja tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan lagi.

"Baiklah ibu, aku akan pulang. Sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan, aku akan berkunjung jika ada libur lagi. Dan jika ada apa-apa jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku Bu."

Jihyo hanya mengangguk kecil, dia memperhatikan Kris yang kini perlahan pergi menjauh. Tangannya terkepal erat, rasa takut kini kembali memenuhi hatinya, tidak, Jihyo baik-baik saja, Luhan aman bersama dirinya. Dia sudah sembuh, dan tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti Luhan bahkan jika itu dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memilih-memilih-milih beberapa gelang yang akan dia berikan pada Sehun, dia menoleh dan menatap Kris yang senantiasa sabar menemaninya.

"Emm... Oppa, sebaiknya aku membelinya nanti saja, Oppa bisa ketinggalan pesawat bila menemaniku memilih barang. Sebaiknya aku pergi membeli setelah Oppa berangkat saja, aku tidak ingin membuat Oppa lama menunggu."

Kris menggeleng pelan. Dia tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan lembut.

"Tidak, Oppa tidak apa-apa. Hanya sebentar bukan? Pilihlah mana gelang yang kau sukai."

Luhan hanya tersenyum manis. Dia lalu menunjuk pada satu gelang dengan tali berwarna hitam dan ada lambang rusa di sana.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kris. Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Tapi, bukankah ini untuk laki-laki?"

Dan Luhan menunduk dengan pipi merona merah. Kris hanya terkekeh kecil, astaga adik kecilnya ternyata sekarang sudah besar.

"Baiklah, rupanya adik Oppa sudah besar. Tetapi ingat kau harus tetap dalam batasan wajar, jangan melanggar aturan. Dan seharusnya kau bilang pada Oppa, biar Oppa nilai apakah dia susah sesuai dengan standar kelayakan yang Oppa terapkan."

Luhan mencebik pelan, dan Kris tertawa. "Baiklah-baiklah. Oppa paham... Oppa tidak akan menggoda lagi."

"Tapi Luhan—" lanjut Kris, Luhan mendongak dan memperhatikan. "Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut Oppa pulang ke China? "

"Tidak Oppa. Aku ingin di sini saja."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat, dan Kris hanya menghela nafas pelan. Luhan tidak tahu bahaya yang mengintai dirinya. Yang dia tahu Jihyo adalah sosok malaikat yang selalu menemani Luhan dan selalu ada untuk Luhan. Ya sudahlah, lagipula ibunya sudah sembuh sedari lama, jadi tidak ada yang harus Kris khawatirkan.

"Baiklah, Oppa pergi dulu. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi Oppa atau ayah arraseo?"

"Nde arraseo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk Sehun agar Sehun memaafkannya. Dan juga terakhir Luhan meminta maaf pada Sehun adalah saat dia jatuh tenggelam di kolam renang beberapa hari yang lalu, setelahnya Luhan tidak berani menemui Sehun kembali.

Maka saat kakaknya akan pergi Luhan meminta dia untuk mengantarnya mencari sebuah hadiah sebagai ungkapan maaf, dan Luhan memilih satu gelang ini.

Luhan kini sedang duduk di taman, sebelumnya Luhan sudah memberi Sehun sebuah pesan untuk menemuinya di taman ini tepat setelah jam pelajaran terakhir usai. Dalam pesannya Luhan berjanji hanya ingin meminta maaf setulus-tulusnya dari dalam hati Luhan, dia meminta maaf karena sudah membuat Sehun kecewa, membuat Sehun malu dan meminta maaf karena tidak pantas menjadi pacarnya. Luhan berjanji setelah ini Luhan akan lebih baik lagi, tidak akan membuat Sehun malu dan mencoba menjadi pacar yang lebih baik lagi. Tetapi jika Sehun menghendaki Luhan pergi, maka Luhan akan pergi dan tidak akan mengganggu Sehun lagi.

Hanya satu pinta Luhan, tolong datang dan temui Luhan. Adapun setelahnya Luhan mencoba menerima apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuknya.

Luhan duduk, menunggu dengan wajah cemas. Tangannya Luhan kibas-kibaskan mencoba menghalau rasa dingin. Menengok ke arah jalan namun Luhan tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Apakah Sehun benci padanya? Apakah Sehun benar-benar tidak sudi bahkan untuk menemuinya. Sekalipun itu untuk ucapan maaf dan selamat tinggal?

Luhan menunduk sedih, memang apa yang salah dengan dirinya, apakah dia salah hanya untuk mencoba menjadi diri sendiri, mengapa begitu banyak yang membenci dirinya.

Luhan kembali menatap ponsel miliknya. Sudah setengah jam Luhan menunggu, namun Sehun belum datang juga. Namun Luhan tetap tersenyum, dia berharap bahwa Sehun akan datang mungkin sebentar lagi.

Ya, mungkin sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Luhan, Jihyo tengah berkutat mencoba melawan sesuatu yang sudah lama pergi dari hidupnya.

Jihyo menunduk dan menyuruh semua pelayanan untuk keluar. Jihyo tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Selama ini dia mampu mengendalikan dirinya, selalu berhati-hati tidak sekalipun dia kehilangan kendali. Namun saat ini, di bawah tekanan, di bawah rasa takut kehilangan, Jihyo tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Rasa itu kian menggelitik hampir saja menghilangkan kewarasannya.

Masa kecil Jihyo bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk diceritakan. Di bawah tekanan dan paksaan, tidak jarang siksaan pun Jihyo dapatkan. Awal masa kecil yang indah dan berakhir mengerikan, bertahan dalam kerasnya kehidupan, berjuang menyaksikan satu persatu orang yang dia sayangi perlahan pergi.

Rasa sakit, rasa kehilangan, putus asa, kehilangan harapan. Siksaan yang begitu kejam, perlakuan hidup yang tidak manusiawi kini berhasil menciptakan satu monster dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu, Jihyo tidak mengerti, dia pikir dia baik-baik saja, akan tetapi tidak. Dia sakit mental.

Menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya apa adanya menjadi obat tersendiri bagi dirinya, terlebih setelah lahirnya putra pertama mereka Jihyo merasa hidup miliknya adalah hidup yang paling sempurna yang pernah dia miliki. Jihyo bahagia dan dia merasakan indahnya hidup.

Dan begitu pula saat malaikat kecilnya hadir, kebahagiaan yang Jihyo dapat menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Putri kecilnya adalah permata indah yang pernah dia dapat, rasa sengsara semasa lalu miliknya terhapus begitu saja saat melihat senyum manis yang indah terukir di bibir mungil itu.

Namun semua tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Sisi gelap yang Jihyo anggap telah hilang selama ini kembali terbangun. Rasa ketakutan akan kehilangan, rasa memiliki yang begitu mendominasi begitu besar memenuhi hatinya, membangkitkan sosok gelap yang tidak pernah dia harapkan kembali.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, namun Jihyo menemukan Luhan yang terkapar tepat di hadapannya, dan Jihyo melihat tangannya sudah berlumuran darah milik Luhan. Sejak saat itulah Jihyo sadar, selama ini yang selalu menyakiti putri kesayangannya, yang selalu membuat luka lebam di tubuh Luhan kecil adalah dirinya.

Kini Jihyo menangis. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin lagi kejadian itu terulang, Jihyo merasa bahwa selama ini semua bisa berjalan dengan baik. Jihyo merasa bahwa tidak ada yang harus Jihyo takutkan lagi, Luhan tinggal dengan dirinya dan Luhan aman bersamanya.

Tidak! Jihyo tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan, Jihyo tidak siap jika Minwoo kembali datang dan merebut Luhannya.

Jihyo memejamkan matanya, sesuatu itu semakin kuat mengambil alih dirinya. Rasa ingin memiliki yang sangat. Rasa tidak ingin berbagi. Luhan adalah miliknya! Tidak boleh ada yang mengambil dia, siapapun itu! Luhan adalah miliknya! MILIKNYA!

Tangannya terulur mengambil pisau, menggenggamnya erat dan Jihyo pergi menaiki tangga menuju tempat Luhan berada.

Luhan adalah miliknya, tidak boleh ada yang mengambil Luhan dari sisinya. Luhan adalah permata indah miliknya dan tidak boleh ada yang mengambilnya.

Mencoba mencari Luhan, dengan pisau di tangannya Jihyo membuka kenop pintu. Jihyo membuka pintu ruangan itu, dominasi antara coklat dan merah muda menyapa matanya. Kumpulan boneka rusa dan hello kitty memenuhi ranjang dan kursi panjang milik Luhan. Hatinya mendidih, rasa ingin memiliki itu semakin lama semakin bergejolak.

Jihyo berjalan pelan dan saat pisau itu teracung pada satu boneka bambi yang begitu Luhan sayangi, Jihyo lalu terdiam. Tangannya bergetar dan pisau itu jatuh tepat di antara kakinya.

Tidak, tidak! Hal ini kembali terjadi. Yifan benar, Luhan tidak baik-baik saja bersama dirinya. Jihyo menggeleng pelan, Luhan tidak bisa hidup bersama dirinya.

.

.

.

Luhan tetap duduk di sana. Sudah dua jam Luhan menunggu namun Sehun masih belum datang juga. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar membencinya, Luhan menunduk sepertinya iya. Sehun membencinya, Luhan itu hanya membuat malu saja, Luhan itu tidak pantas bagi siapapun.

Luhan menunduk sedih, memperhatikan ponsel miliknya dan memperhatikan satu kontak yang dia tulis 'pacar'. Menekan kontak itu hingga sebuah opsi muncul, dan Luhan memilih pilihan hapus.

Satu surat dan kotak hadiah yang Luhan persiapkan hanya Luhan letakan di kursi taman. Habis sudah harapannya untuk Sehun. Setelah ini Luhan akan menjauhi Sehun, sebisa mungkin Luhan akan menghindari Sehun dan juga murid lainnya agar Sehun tidak malu lagi karena Luhan.

Luhan mendongak melihat langit yang kini agak mendung. Sebaiknya dia pulang saja, lagi pula tidak ada yang harus Luhan tunggu lagi. Maka dari itu Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju rumah miliknya. Tidak apa Luhan tidak di anggap oleh teman-temannya, setidaknya dia masih memiliki ibunya.

Namun saat Luhan berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah, Luhan melihat barang-barang miliknya berserakan di teras.

"Umma ada apa?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Pergi!" Teriak Jihyo. "Pergi dari rumahku! Bukankah kau lebih memilih Minwoo daripada aku, maka dari itu pergi dan temui dia!"

Luhan terkesiap, dengan wajah pucat dia menatap Jihyo lalu menggeleng kencang.

"Tidak Umma! Aku tidak mau pergi, aku ingin bersama Umma!"

"Tidak! Tidak ada tempat lagi di rumah ini untuk dirimu! Maka pergi dan temui ayah beserta kakakmu! Aku muak denganmu."

Luhan semakin menggeleng dia lalu memeluk Jihyo dan memohon. "Umma aku mohon! Aku tidak ingin pergi, aku ingin bersama Umma saja!"

Jujur Jihyo tidak tega mengusir Luhan dari rumahnya, dia hampir saja menyerah dan membiarkan Luhan tetap bersamanya. Namun hasrat itu kembali muncul, sebuah raut kesakitan dari wajah Luhan begitu dia dambakan. Rasa ingin memiliki dan mendominasi kembali menghampiri. Jihyo menggeleng kecil dan kembali tersadar. Dengan cepat dia mendorong Luhan kencang membiarkan Luhan jatuh di lantai.

Jihyo meletakkan koper Luhan dan tas kecilnya, menyerahkan satu tiket penerbangan jalur cepat tujuan China untuk Luhan.

"Pergi temui Minwoo dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi! Pergi dari sini Luhan dan jangan tunjukan wajahmu lagi di hadapan ibu! Ibu membencimu!"

Jihyo segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu dengan kencang, menguncinya dan membuang kunci itu ke sembarang arah. Dia menangis saat mendengar teriakan Luhan di luar sana memintanya untuk membuka pintu. Namun Jihyo tetap sama peduli. Perlahan Jihyo pergi menjauh, menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar Luhan, menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang milik putrinya dan menangis di sana.

Jihyo hancur, benar-benar hancur. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan namun dia tidak bisa untuk selalu bersama Luhan. Hidupnya kacau, Jihyo tidak memiliki arah dan tujuan lagi, Jihyo kehilangan harapan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang berdiam diri, jujur saja bukan maksudnya untuk marah kepada Luhan, saat itu dia tengah kecewa, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri mengapa dia bisa kalah dan menanggung malu untuk sekolahannya. Terlebih harga dirinya sebagai kapten merasa tercoreng, dan Luhan hadir di sana memperburuk semuanya. Jadi dia melimpahkan semua amarahnya pada Luhan.

Sudah hampir empat hari ini Luhan tidak ada mengejar-ngejar Sehun untuk memohon maaf. Jujur saja saat tidak ada Luhan mengisi eksistensi dalam kesehariannya ada sesuatu yang Sehun rasakan hilang. Hatinya serasa kosong, dia ingin mencari tahu hal apakah itu, namun Sehun sadar hal yang kurang adalah Luhan.

Sehun merindukan Luhan. Senyumannya, tingkah lugunya, sifat polosnya serta ketulusannya. Sehun sungguh menyesal, dia tidak tahu bahwa di hari itu saat dia mengambil penilaian untuk kelas renang Luhan jatuh tenggelam. Sehun pikir Luhan hanya nekat mengejarnya saja, namun saat tahu Luhan pingsan Sehun dengan segera berbalik dan membawa Luhan menuju ruang kesehatan, menunggu Luhan dan pergi saat Luhan akan tersadar.

Dan hari ini Luhan mengirimkan dirinya pesan untuk bertemu. Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia sudah menyiapkan Luhan hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf untuk hari-hari kemarin dan menjelaskan apa yang Sehun rasakan sebenarnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia bisa membayangkan Luhan yang tersipu malu atau tersenyum penuh haru pada dirinya. Sehun terkekeh pelan, Luhan benar-benar gadis polos yang terkadang menyebalkan namun menggemaskan.

Namun rupanya dia tidak bisa menemui Luhan secara langsung, sebelum pelajaran berakhir gurunya mengumumkan bahwa mereka ada latihan soal dadakan untuk persiapan ujian nanti. Mereka diminta tidak meninggalkan kelas hingga jam tambahan itu usai.

Sehun ingin memberikan Luhan kabar, namun apa daya ponselnya mati kehabisan baterai. Sambil mengisi soalnya dengan gugup Sehun berharap Luhan mau menunggunya di sana lebih lama lagi.

Setelah menyelesaikan soalnya Sehun segera melesat keluar menuju tempat yang sudah dia janjikan bersama Luhan.

Namun nihil, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sehun memicingkan matanya melihat sesuatu tergeletak di bangku taman itu. Sehun menghampiri dan melihat, sebuah surat serta satu kotak hadiah.

Membuka surat itu, dan benar itu adalah surat permintaan maaf Luhan untuk Sehun.

Rupanya dia terlambat. Sehun lalu melihat satu hadiah yang sengaja Sehun siapkan untuk Luhan. Mungkin besok saja dia temui Luhan. Dia yakin Luhan pasti memaklumi mengapa Sehun datang terlambat.

Akan tetapi besoknya Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan di manapun, bahkan hingga seminggu kemudian Sehun mencari Luhan, dia tidak menemukannya. Sehun mencoba bertanya di mana Luhan dan mengapa dia tidak ada namun tidak ada yang mengetahui dan tidak ada yang peduli.

Sehun ingin mencari Luhan ke rumahnya namun dia tidak menemukan alamat Luhan yang benar. Sehun ingin menemui keluarga Luhan tetapi Sehun tidak tahu siapa saja mereka. Mencoba mencari-cari di mana Luhan berada namun hingga beberapa minggu, beberapa bulan bahkan beberapa tahun kemudian Sehun tidak bisa menemukannya.

Luhan menghilang seolah-olah di telan bumi, dan meninggalkan penyesalan yang begitu besar di hatinya. Dalam rentang waktu itu pula Sehun sama sekali tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Bagi Sehun tidak ada seorang perempuanpun sebaik Luhan, tidak ada perempuan yang begitu tabah dan sabar seperti Luhan. Luhan adalah standar baru dalam hidup Oh Sehun, namun sayang Sehun tidak mampu menemukan seseorang pun yang mampu menyamai standarnya. Sehun kehilangan Luhan, dan Sehun merasa dunia yang sebelumnya dia tempati menjadi tidak lebih berarti.

.

.

.

.

.

_**End Of Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memutuskan kontak matanya. Dia mendengus tidak peduli. Bersikap acuh dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam argumen.

"Kau?" Luhan mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Sehun dengan dagu terangkat. "Lantas kenapa?"

Sehun terdiam, semua lontaran sumpah serapah yang ingin dia utarakan mendadak hilang entah kemana. Ingin mengangkat suara namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya, bersikap senormal mungkin. Jangan membahas masa lalu. Fokus dulu dalam bahasannya kali ini.

"Aku ingin mengajukan keberatan. Karena pemutusan kesepakatan secara sepihak ini."

"Keputusan apa?" Tanya Luhan angkuh. "Lagipula itu hanya kedai minuman biasa, memang kerugian apa yang kau dapatkan dari pemutusan secara sepihak itu?"

"Ini bukan hanya sekedar urusan materi." Sehun mencoba menjaga intonasi suaranya.

"Lantas?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku membangun kerja sama untuk kedai ini bersama mendiang Mrs. Song." Terang Sehun. "Meski hanya berupa kedai kecil yang kolot, tapi kami menjalin hubungan baik di atasnya."

"Tapi aku bukan dia." Potong Luhan dingin.

"Kau memang bukan dirinya, tapi setidaknya hargai hubungan baik yang sudah kami buat."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli. Dia lalu melirik Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang Baek!"

Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya gugup. Dia sudah tahu respon Luhan akan seperti ini, salahkan saja mengapa Sehun keras kepala dan susah untuk di beri tahu, Baekhyun tidak ingin menanggung dua ledakan kemarahan dari dua orang yang sama menyebalkannya. Yang satu pemaksa dan seenaknya dan yang satunya tidak tahu malu, sombong dan sangat-sangat pemaksa. Tidak toleran dan biangnya gila.

"Tidak Luhan, setidaknya selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan Oh Sehun, baru kita bisa pulang."

"Tidak! Tidak ada hal lagi yang harus aku urus! Kita pulang Baek! Sekarang! Aku tidak mau tahu dan aku tidak terima penolakan."

Baekhyun menatap SehunJihyo dan keringat dingin kembali keluar. Astaga, mengapa dia harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini dan sialnya mengapa Oh Sehun hanya diam saja! Omongannya saja yang besar tapi dalam kenyataan baru beradu argumen beberapa kata saja dengan Luhan sudah bungkam.

"Lu sebentar saja. Ini pula demi bibi Jihyo—"

"Tidak Baek! Jika aku bilang tidak itu artinya tidak! Lagipula aku sibuk, banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Dia lalu menatap Sehun dan memberikan kode 'apa ku bilang!' namun Sehun tetap diam. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya sebal, setelah ini dia tidak akan lagi menuruti permintaan Sehun untuk bertemu Luhan, dan sisanya silahkan Sehun urus urusannya sendiri.

Luhan kembali menyerahkan kopernya pada Baekhyun dia kembali memakai sun glasses miliknya dan berjalan angkuh melewati keramaian bandara, menyisakan Sehun yang hanya diam dengan berbagai pemikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini berada dalam mobil dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya. Memandang pada jendela menatap jejeran gedung dengan pandangan mengawang. Hanya diam dan hening, Baekhyun yang ada di sisinya hanya mengernyit heran. Dia memandang tangan Luhan yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat. Terasa begitu dingin.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya diam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil.

"Ya." Jawab Luhan pelan sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun sangsi.

Luhan berdecak kesal, dia menarik tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun dan melipatnya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak ingin mengucap ucapanku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Dan jangan bertanya bila kau tidak percaya." Lanjut Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus malas, dasar, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ya... ya ya... Terserah dirimu. Aku percaya. Kau menyebalkan berarti kau baik-baik saja."

Luhan mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tak lama dia kembali meluruskan pandangannya.

"Paman tolong antarkan aku ke hotel." Pinta Luhan.

Baekhyun mengernyit, dia menatap Luhan dan mulai berbicara. "Kau pikir kau akan pergi ke mana?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan malah menopangkan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanannya.

"Jangan bilang kau mau pergi dan tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat.

"Terserahku!" Balas Luhan tidak peduli.

"Ck! Tidak bisa seperti itu!" Protes Baekhyun. "Kau harus pulang, apa kau tega pada ibumu, hah?!"

"Paman putar balik! Kita teruskan menuju kediaman utama!" Perintah Baekhyun pada sang sopir.

Luhan berdecak kesal, dia memelototi Baekhyun yang dibalas Baekhyun meninggikan tatapannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kau bisa seenaknya tapi tidak dalam urusan ini."

Luhan berdecak keras, dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Kembali hening, Luhan melihat sekitar jalan menuju rumahnya. Berbagai perasaan masuk di sana senang, gembira, kecewa dan sakit hati. Berbagai memori masuk bertumpang-tindih memasuki kepalanya.

Ada terlalu banyak kenangan, ada terlalu banyak perasaan di sana, ada terlalu banyak hal yang ingin Luhan lupakan.

Dan kendaraan berhenti, Luhan terdiam melihat satu bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di sana. Tidak ada yang berbeda, semuanya terlihat sama dan bahkan terlalu samar untuk dilupakan.

Baekhyun keluar dan dia mengernyit heran melihat Luhan yang masih diam di dalam.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja?" Sebal Baekhyun. "Aku sudah lelah menjemput orang yang selalu ingin repot sepertimu!"

Luhan diam, ada terlalu banyak ketakutan dalam dirinya. Kenangan itu saling bertumpuk-tumpuk masuk. Luhan tidak ingin kembali mengingatnya, namun bayangan itu terus menerobos masuk menciptakan rasa pening yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

Luhan ingin menjerit tetapi dia tidak bisa, pada akhirnya Luhan membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Seketika bayangan itu semakin jelas tergambar namun satu kenyataan pahit yang kembali menghantam dirinya; _kenyataan bahwa ibunya kini telah tiada. _

Berjalan pelan, dan semua itu dengan cepat melesak masuk dan keluar dan Luhan terlalu sempit untuk menerimanya. Sesak. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri, belum lagi pertemuannya dengan Sehun menambah buruk keadaannya saat ini.

Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun erat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menoleh mendapati satu tangan yang begitu dingin menyentuh tangannya.

"Luhan ada apa?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat Luhan dengan wajah yang begitu pucat berjalan lunglai.

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan, namun gadis itu ambruk tidak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun memekik keras, dengan segera dia memanggil pelayan lalu menghampiri Luhan yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Luhan, menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan pelan. Menggenggam tangan Luhan. Terasa begitu dingin dengan banyak keringat di sana.

Memeriksa denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya, berdegup lemah.

Baekhyun menggeleng kencang dan dia menangis. Tidak! Tidak lagi.

"Paman cepat bantu aku! Kita bawa Luhan ke rumah sakit sekarang!" perintahnya cepat sembari membantu Luhan memasuki mobil.

Baekhyun duduk sedangkan Luhan menyandar pada bahunya. Menatap penuh khawatir pada wajah yang begitu pucat itu. Menggigit bibirnya gugup, Baekhyun lalu memegang wajah Luhan, menyisipkan beberapa poni Luhan yang jatuh menghalangi.

Begitu dingin, suhu tubuhnya lambat laun terus berkurang. Mengusap keringat dingin yang terus menerus keluar, mengecek detak jantungnya dan panik kembali menghampiri Baekhyun saat yang terdengar hanyalah degup lemah dan lambat.

"Aniya!" tangis Baekhyun pecah. "Paman percepat lagi! Percepat lagi!" Baekhyun menangis dan memeluk Luhan semakin erat.

Inilah alasan mengapa Baekhyun mau bertahan bersama orang yang menyebalkan seperti Luhan, inilah alasan mengapa dia dengan sukarela mau menerima permintaan Bibi Jihyo untuk selalu berada di samping Luhan dan menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Karena ini yang Baekhyun takutkan, dia bisa kehilangan Luhan kapan saja.

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**TBC**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Halo gaesss...

Elang merana is back.

Si sayah balik lagi, dan flash up... Wkwkwkwk... Mumpung lagi longgar dan gak banyak kerjaan. Dan yang paling penting mumpung ada Wifi wkwkwkwkwk...

Oke sebenarnya Luhan pergi itu bukannya sepenuhnya salah Sehun... Ini udah jadi qodar... Dan ini udah jadi jalan ceritanya enthor wkwkwkk... And btw, ada kookie nongol di sini wkwkwk tenang aja dia nanti gak semata-mata numpang nyebrang aja kok, nanti dia juga bakal ada di masa masa selanjutnya. Oke, flashback udah end. Besok besok udah balik lagi ke masa awal. Dan mulai chapter besok kayanya bakalan ada bucin tamvan 2k19. Ar ey ou re ad yf or th is one?

Wkwkwkwkw...

See yaaaaaa~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Romeo VS Juliet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dark Eagle's Eye**

**Own Project**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt/ Comfort,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun**

**Lu Han**

**And other**

**.**

**.**

**Pair:**

**HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**Rate:**

**Mature**

**.**

**.**

**Warn:**

**GS, Typo, DLDR, Messing EYD, Tidak masuk di akal dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun diam menatap kaca yang memerkan pemandangan kota. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok wanita yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat, Sehun sama sekali tidak membayangkan bertemu Luhan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sebelumnya Sehun sudah mencari-cari Luhan namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaannya, Luhan hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Sehun coba mencari-cari informasi mengenai gadis itu namun sama, nihil, tidak membuahkan apapun. Segala sesuatu mengenai Luhan seperti sengaja disembunyikan. Hingga tahun demi tahun Sehun lewati, dengan perasaan rindu serta rasa bersalah. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat bagi Sehun untuk menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain karena bagi Sehun hanya Luhan kekasihnya, dan tidak ada yang bisa seperti Luhan. Senyum manisnya, sifat lugu serta ketulusan yang benar-benar membuat Sehun merasa terbuai di dalamnya.

Dan mengenai Nyonya Song, Sehun tidak tahu jika wanita paruh baya itu memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan. Sehun dan Nyonya Song saling bersitegang dan sama-sama keras kepala, Nyonya Song adalah musuh bisnisnya, mereka selalu bersaing dan selalu bersikukuh dan tidak pernah akur. Namun entah karena apa Sehun merasa nyaman dekat dengan perempuan itu, pandangan teduhnya benar-benar membuat Sehun merasa nyaman. Meski terkadang Jihyo itu suka seenaknya dan kasar kepada Sehun namun ketulusan yang dia berikan benar-benar membuat Sehun tenang.

Bagi Sehun Jihyo seperti ibunya, dia sempat memanggil dengan panggilan bibi namun wanita itu menolak. Dia bilang _bila dengan memanggil Mrs. Song dan saling bermusuhan bisa mendekatkan __kita sperti ini__, maka tetaplah seperti ini._

_Jangan memanggil__ku__ bibi karena __aku __tidak pandai menjalani hubung__n__. Dan jangan __panggil aku __ibu, karena __aku __bukan ibu yang baik._

_Hanya biarkan aku menjadi rival yang baik, dan tetap seperti ini saja_. Setidaknya itulah alasan yang Sehun dengar.

Lalu Sehun mengingat sesaat sebelum Jihyo meninggal. Sehun sempat menjenguknya beberapa kali dan bisa Sehun lihat tubuhnya kurus, wajahnya pucat, tidak ada seseorang pun yang menemaninya— mungkin ada tapi itu hanya pegawainya saja. Tapi meskipun seperti itu dia tetap tersenyum bahagia dan berterima kasih kepada Sehun karena sudah menjenguk seseorang seperti dirinya.

Bahkan Jihyo bilang meski begitu banyak hal yang membecikan dalam hidup namun dia tetap bersyukur karena telah diberikan anugerah yang paling luar biasa; _**putrinya**_. Sehun sendiri penasaran sebenarnya seperti apa kehidupan Jihyo yang sesungguhnya, dan seperti apa putri dari Jihyo yang begitu disayanginya.

Dan Luhan, Sehun tidak mengerti sebenarnya Luhan memiliki hubungan apa dengan Jihyo, apakah kerabat? Apakah keponakan atau bahkan apakah Luhan adalah putrinya itu? Sehun ingin bertanya pada Baekhyun namun Sehun tahu gadis keras kepala, kekasih sahabatnya itu takan mau memenuhi permintaan Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya, dia merindukan Luhan. Dia sangat merindukan sosok itu namun kini Luhan nampak sulit untuk diraih. Ada banyak tembok penghalang yang Luhan bangun di sana.

Menghela nafasnya pelan, dia lalu membuka laci dan meraih sebuah kalung hadiah Sehun untuk Luhan. Bahkan benda ini belum sampai pada tangan yang seharusnya, Sehun lalu tersenyum simpul, tenang saja sebentar lagi benda ini akan sampai pada pemiliknya.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk bersandar pada kepala brangkar, membolak-balik majalah yang sudah lewat tanggal dan melemparnya malas. Sudah tiga hari Luhan dirawat dan dia sudah merasa bosan.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun dengan sebal.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku tidak mau pulang ke sana, tapi kau tidak mendengarkan! Lihat sekarang aku harus kembali berbaring seperti orang bodoh. Menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun balas berdecak kesal. "Kau tidak bicara aku tidak akan tahu! Kau pikir aku siapa hah, bisa membaca pikiran seseorang yang berpola pikir rumit sepertimu?!"

Baekhyun kesal, awalnya saja dia merasa khawatir saat Luhan hampir dua hari tidak kunjung sadarkan diri dan hanya diam saja saat sudah sadar. Baekhyun jadi menyesal sudah menangisi Luhan jika tahu Luhan akan kembali menyebalkan seperti ini.

Luhan hanya merengut. "Kau menyebalkan!" Keluh Luhan kesal.

"Dan kau seenaknya." Balas Baekhyun santai.

"Argghhh! Mengapa kau tidak mau mengalah Baek! Mengapa kau senang sekali memojokan ku di saat aku sedang seperti ini!"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Luhan ini memang selalu membuat Baekhyun kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun. Baekhyun hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya santai dan menyilangkan kakinya dia tidak peduli Luhan ingin mengoceh seperti apa.

"Sekarang terserahmu! Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mencarikanku tempat tinggal baru."

Baekhyun melotot namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Luhan.

"Sebuah apartemen, steril dari manusia yang bisa mengusik ketenanganku."

"Dan kau hidup bersama jutaan manusia di lahan yang hanya berbatas hektar!" Balas Baekhyun jengah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sediakan satu unit apartemen untukku!"

"Jangan seenaknya!"

Luhan malah mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya di sana tidak boleh ada suara-suara yang mengganggu. Tidak ada ibu-ibu yang mengomel. Tidak boleh ada anak kecil dan tidak boleh ada pasangan pengantin baru."

"Tidak boleh ada tetangga, tidak ada debu dan tidak ada tempat yang menjijikkan."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, persiapkan itu semua malam ini! Besok saat aku pulang dari sini semua harus sudah siap!"

Baekhyun hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya. Terserah Luhan, Baekhyun malas menanggapi. Lebih baik Baekhyun keluar saja daripada mendengar permintaan tidak masuk akal milik Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Sudah larut malam dan dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, jika di rumah Sehun sudah pasti diomeli oleh ibunya karena pola hidupnya yang berantakan ini. Tapi dia tidak peduli, hidupnya bagi Sehun sama-sama saja, hanya tidur makan dan bekerja.

Pintu lift terbuka dengan wajah suntuk Sehun keluar dari sana, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan sudah dihadang beberapa orang.

Apa-apan ini?!

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak bisa sembarangan masuk."

Alis Sehun berkedut pertanda dia sedang kesal. Menarik nafas mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak terpancing emosi karena itu membuang-buang energi berharganya.

"Memang ada apa? Asal kalian tahu sudah sedari setahun yang lalu aku menghuni unit apartemen ini. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak tuan, kami hanya ingin memastikan saja, karena tidak sembarang orang bisa memasuki area ini."

Sehun mengedutkan ujung bibirnya menahan beberapa kata-kata tajam.

Sosok itu kembali berbicara kepada Sehun.

"Dan bisakah mulai dari sekarang anda memindahkan semua peralatan anda dan berpindah unit? Kami akan menanggung biaya administrasinya, tuan bisa memilih unit apartemen lain yang tuan hendaki."

Sehun berusaha untuk menahan emosinya, ini namanya penghinaan.

"Lalu apa?! Apa kalian mengusirku hanya gara-gara penghuni baru? Aku memiliki hak penuh atas unit apartemen ini, hubungi bos mu aku ingin bicara."

Bisa Sehun lihat wajahnya berubah pucat, pelipisnya dipenuhi keringat dingin dan dia kentara sekali ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku tuan, tapi beliau sedang tidak bisa dihubungi. Kami hanya menjalankan perintahnya saja tidak ada maksud lain."

"Aku mengerti, tetapi mengapa harus menyuruhku pergi?!"

"Maaf tuan, Nona muda hanya tidak ingin diganggu siapapun, tidak ada yang mengganggu dan jauh dari keramaian." Jelasnya. "Siang ini kami sudah mencari-cari unit apartemen yang Nona kami inginkan, tapi hanya ini yang tersisa, berhubung pada lantai ini hanya tuan saja yang menghuni saya mohon tuan bisa kembali mencari unit lain dan meninggalkan lantai ini."

Sehun benar-benar marah, siapa yang begitu seenaknya. Dia lalu menatap para pegawai yang berlalu lalang memasuki unit di sampingnya, hampir semuanya mengenakan masker dan sarung tangan terlihat sangat hati-hati bahkan ada beberapa orang yang menyemprotkan cairan antiseptik di sekitar Sehun.

Emosi Sehun naik ke ubun-ubun, dia lalu berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan pegawai.

"Dengar apa kataku!" Serunya kencang.

"Seperti apapun bos kalian aku tidak peduli! Hadapi aku dan temui aku jika ingin mengusirku. Tidak ada negosiasi! Ini adalah hak milikku dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantinya!"

"Jika kalian masih tetap bersikukuh aku bisa membawa hal ini pada jalur hukum. Jadi camkan itu!"

Dengan wajah setengah memerah Sehun berbalik lalu memasuki apartemennya dan membanting pintu dengan kencang. Peduli setan! Dia sudah pusing, dan tetangga barunya ini membuat Sehun semakin pusing bahkan sebelum wujudnya muncul.

Sehun masuk tanpa peduli sekitarnya meninggalkan beberapa pelayan yang menghela nafas kelelahan. Mereka bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Sedikit berdiskusi akhirnya diambil keputusan.

"Baiklah, mungkin tidak apa-apan. Lagipula sepertinya tuan yang itu jarang ada di rumah, Nona juga tidak akan mempermasalahkannya asal dia tidak berisik dan mengganggu."

Mereka kembali memakai maskernya dan mulai bekerja lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tepat hari ini Sehun sengaja pulang lebih awal, pekerjaannya menumpuk dan jadwalnya sangat padat pantas saja selama ini ibunya selalu mengomel kepada Sehun.

Dan Sehun merasakan lemas, entahlah seperti kehilangan minat terhadap apa pun. Bahkan tadi di kantor tidak ada yang Sehun lakukan kecuali berdiam diri dan marah-marah, jadi daripada merusak citra diri sebagai pria teramah— yang jelas ramah menurut Sehun, Sehun lebih memilih pulang saja, kerja juga dia tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun.

Sehun berjalan setengah gontai. Melangkah menuju satu-satunya tempat penghilang rasa penat yang begitu dia sayangi. Jauh dari jangkauan omelan ibunya, jauh dari gangguan manusia-manusia tidak jelas.

Sedikit melirik pada pintu di sampingnya. Sehun mendengus, sombong sekali orang itu. Ingin mengusir Sehun dari lingkup kekuasaannya? Sehun tersenyum mengejek, silahkan coba itu di abad berikutnya. Tidak tahu saja dia, hal mengerikan apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan untuk seseorang yang berani menginterupsi ketenangannya.

Sehun jadi penasaran siapa orang itu, tangan Sehun sudah gatal ingin menghabisinya.

Di sisi lain, Luhan berjalan risng. Menyumpal telinganya dengan _ear_ _phone_, tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang mengoceh tidak jelas di sampingnya.

"—tetap jaga kondisi tubuhmu. Harus berolahraga, dan jangan sampai kelela— _yak_!" Baekhyun menarik paksa benda yang Luhan sumbatkan ke telinganya.

"Baek!"

Luhan melotot kesal. Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, dia ingin segera menyeret Luhan menuju apartemen barunya dan menguncinya di sana.

"Apa?!" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Dengar Luhan, ini apartemen yang kau minta. Dan jangan meminta sesuatu yang aneh lagi. Beruntung aku bisa menemukannya hanya dalam waktu semalam. Setelah ini aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus kembali ke kantor dan bekerja dengan benar."

Luhan mengangguk malas dan kembali memasang _ear phone _miliknya. Saat keduanya sampai mobil Luhan sengaja masuk terlebih dahulu dan menutup pintu dengan kencang. Menguncinya dan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun masuk di sana.

Luhan tersenyum manis lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang menggedor-gedor kaca mobil, dia terkekeh pelan dan menyuruh supirnya untuk pergi keluar. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia lalu menghela nafas ringan. Ah~~ betapa indahnya hari tanpa ocehan Byun— cerewet, Baekhyun.

Dan kemudian mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Memacu adrenalin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen yang telah Baekhyun tunjukan.

Unit 425 lantai 24— oke lumayan.

Mengenakan kaus putih dengan model _corp tee, short pants _berwarna hitam dan _coat _berwarna putih yang Luhan sampiran secara asal menampilkan perut rata Luhan yang seputih susu.

Rambut pirang pucatnya ia sanggul ke atas memperlihatkan bahu yang dihiasi tato dandelion milik Luhan. Memgenakan ear phone berwarna hitam dan bergumam menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

Luhan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari rumah pesakitan.

Luhan memainkan ponselnya acuh. Semua barang-barangnya sudah ditata dan dipindahkan oleh pelayan tadi malam jadi pagi ini Luhan cukup terima beres saja.

Luhan memanggut-manggut kecil sembari bersenandung lagu yang ia setel di iPhone nya. Volume Luhan naikan dengan maksimal, sengaja menghindari beberapa interaksi yang mungkin saja terjadi di sana.

Luhan berjalan menuju Unit yang Baekhyun maksud. Menghampiri pintu dan mengeluarkan _key card_ miliknya. Sekilas dari samping Luhan melihat seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya, Luhan menautkan alisnya heran? Bukankah dia sudah meminta Baekhyun bahwa satu lantai harus bersih dan hanya untuknya saja, tetapi mengapa masih ada orang di sana?

Luhan menoleh dan—

Melihat satu sosok pria berdiri di sana.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Luhan diam, pria itu juga diam, keduanya terdiam.

Sehun berdiri di sana, lengkap dengan setelan kerja serta raut suntuknya. Laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di pintu sebelahnya Unit 424.

Luhan tetap memasang wajah datarnya, membuka pintu dengan cepat. Masuk dan menutup pintu dengan kencang.

_Sialan!_

Luhan mengumpat kasar.

Dia lalu berbalik melihat layar intercom, dan pria itu masih berdiri di sana menatap pintu apartemen Luhan dalam diam.

Kembali menoleh dan Sehun tetap dalam posisi yang sama tidak berniat untuk pergi. Hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

Luhan mnarik nafas mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Tidak, dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan Luhan tidak ingin kembali ke sana hanya karena alasan konyol.

Tangannya mulai mendingin, bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi telapak tangan Luhan.

Luhan berjalan lunglai, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

Oh kenapa hal pertama yang harus Luhan lewati setelah bertahun-tahun pergi dari Korea adalah pria itu? Kenapa tidak badai atau kecelakaan saja sekalian.

Dari sekian banyak opsi, mengapa harus Oh Sehun?

Kembali mengumpat kasar, dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Sementara Sehun masih terdiam. Jantungnya masih berdegup cepat. Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa permpuan tadi adalah Luhan, lebih tidak menyangka lagi bahwa Luhan adalah pemilik apartemen yang sombongnya bukan kepalang.

Sehun menatap pintu itu seperti seseorang yang dungu.

Sungguh, Sehun tidak tahu seperti apa Luhan di masa lalu. Yang Sehun tahu adalah, Luhan hanya murid yang tidak populer dan sedikit— kampungan. Sehun tidak pernah melihat ada logat-logat nona muda di sana, terlebih Luhan yang terlalu lemah dan polos senantiasa ditindas.

Dia bahkan tidak melawan dan tidak melakukan apapun, seperti tidak berdaya.

Sehun tidak yakin, tetapi, bahkan Sehun tidak tahu rumah Luhan di mana, siapa keluarganya bagaimana kerabatnya, apa pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya.

Apakah benar Luhan anak dari Song Jihyo? Tetapi mengapa Luhan tidak hadir di acara pemakaman, Luhan bahkan tidak hadir di saat Jihyo sakit, wanita setengah baya itu selalu terlihat sendirian.

Sehun menghela nafas. Menatap pintu, lalu tersenyum samar. Setidaknya dia diberikan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki.

Sehun tidak bisa melupakan Luhan, dan jika Sehun harus kembali kehilangan Luhan— Sehun tidak sanggup. Dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa sosok wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, saat seseorang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Sosok itu bahkan menunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun meraih uluran tangan itu, dengan wajah yang merona dia mengapit lengan sosok itu.

Sebuah karpet merah sudah disediakan untuk Baekhyun melangkah menuju ruangan yang sudah dipesankan khusus untuk dirinya.

Sosok itu berdiri tegap, wajahnya sumringah. Dengan bangga berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan mengecup Baekhyun penuh kasih.

"Satu paket dinner lengkap, ditambah pangeran tampan dan menu sepesial. Hanya untuk Nyonya Park seorang."

"Silahkan... "

Baekhyun tentu tersenyum senang. Dia menunduk malu dan memukul perut sosok itu pelan.

"Kau— mengapa tidak bilang, Yeoli-ah. Aku bahkan tidak mempersiapkan diriku dengan pantas."

"Lihat baju ini. Aku masih memakai pakaian kerjaku."

Baekhyun merajuk pelan. Dia menggeram sebal saat Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan malah kembali mencium dirinya.

Baekhyun menginjak kaki itu, menghadirkan pekikkan dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Baby ada apa? Mengapa malah menginjakku?"

"Aku tidak suka! Aku merasa tidak pantas— aku jelek." Kalimat itu semakin menelan dan hanya berupa bisikan di akhir.

"Hey baby, dengar aku."

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Menyatukan belah bibir mereka dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dalam Pakuan tajam.

"Kau cantik Baek. Kau yang paling cantik. Semua yang kusiapkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dirimu. Jadi, jangan seperti itu lagi arra?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar panas di dada Chanyeol.

"Gombal!" Ucapnya sembari memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku suka."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dia lalu memegang dagu Baekhyun, membuat permpuan itu menatapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum konyol. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia meraup bibir Baekhyun, menyatukan antara bibir dengan bibir. Saling memagut, sampai lelehan saliva keluar diantara celah dagu Baekhyun dan dagunya.

Keduanya hanyut dalam cunbuan. Entah untuk berapa kali Chanyeol menciumi Baekhyun, karena baginya Baekhyun obat terampuh, suplemen terhebat serta sosok yang paling berharga.

Keduanya melepas ciuman itu, saling tersenyum dengan Baekhyun yang malu-malu saja tentu, dan memasuki ruangan.

Sebuah restoran yang sengaja Chanyeol pesan malam ini khusus untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan, hanya untuk mu Bae."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, dia malu jujur saja.

"Kau itu kenapa virus apa, kenapa jadi sok romantis seperti ini?"

" Baek, aku seperti ini karena kau. Semenjak kau memutuskan untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadi Nona mudamu itu, kau selalu sibuk dan tidak bisa aku temui."

"Mengurus ini, mengurus itu. Menyiapkan ini dan itu. Belum lagi kemarin-kemarin kau sampai kelelahan hanya karena mengurus nona mudamu saja."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Tapi Yeol—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong.

"Tidak Baekhyun. Kenapa dulu kau menolak untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadiku dan malah memilih bersamanya?"

" Maaf Yeol. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi pengecualian mu saat bekerja nanti. Aku sudah tahu tabiat mu, dan apa saja yang akan kau kerjakan."

"Aku ingin kau keluar dari sana Baek, dan menjadi sekretaris ku saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan memperlakukanmu dengan spesial. Aku akan bersikap profesional."

"Tapi kenapa Baek? Bahkan kemarin kau sama sekali tidak bisa aku hubungi. Aku mulai khawatir dengan dirimu dan waktumu."

"Kemarin itu berbeda Yeol, aku harus mengurusi beberapa hal, sangat mendesak dan penting."

"Dia baru di sini beberapa hati saja sudah membuatmu seperti ini, apalagi nanti? Aku tidak rela kekasihku diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Yeol— aku mohon mnegertilah... Aku tidak bisa lepas—"

"Tapi kenapa Baek?! Aku tidak mau tahu, suka tidak suka secara baik-baik atau tidak kau akan kuat dari sana."

"Tapi Yeol—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat ponselnya berdering kencang.

"Siapa itu, Nona mudamu?"

"Angkat saja, dan nyalakan speakernya."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baek nyalakan, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dia bicarakan. Aku akan tutup suara."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia laku menyetel mode loudspeaker dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja.

"Ya, kenapa Lu.

"_B__yun Baekhyun!" _

Baekhyun berjengit kecil mendengar suara Luhan yang memekakan telinga menyerukan namanya.

Chanyeol sudah emosi dan ingin membalas, dia tidak terima jika kekasihnya dibentak seperti itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Dia menyuruh pria itu diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun menjawab.

"Yak! Ada apa lagi Luhan! Ini sudah malam, dan aku punya urusan!"

_"Aku tidak __mau tahu Baek! Aku ingin apartemen baru! Malam ini harus sudah ada! Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya harus sudah ada!"_

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Apalagi Chanyeol, jika Baekhyun tidak menginjak kakinya, sudah dipastikan pria itu sudah mengumpat.

"Kau pikir apartemen itu gula-gula?! Tidak Luhan, kami sudah memenuhi permintaanmu. Apartemen eksklusif, steril dari manusia aneh, steril dari sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai!"

"_Tetangga! Aku bilang __tidak boleh ada tetangga! Dan kenapa sekarang ada tetangga tepat di samping unitku!"_

_"Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku ingin apartemen __baru!"_

"Tidak Luhan! Tetap tidak!"

"_Tapi Baek__—"_

Suara Luhan terpotong. Hening sebentar lalu setelahnya terdengar batuk yang cukup berat.

"Luhan kau kenapa?" Baekhyun mulai panik.

"_T__idak Baek— uhuk."_

"Yak! Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan dulu pulang kenapa memaksa?! Jelas jelas kondisimu belum—"

"_Berisik Baek. Aku __tersedak." _Ucap Luhan ketus.

"Jangan berbohong!"

"_Tengg__orokan ku gatal karena kau cerewet."_

"Yak! Kau—"

"_Aku tidak __mau tahu! Aku ingin apartemen baru!"_

"Tetap tidak Luhan! Kau ada di apartemen itu atau kau pulang ke rumah! Aku tidak Terima penolakan! Jika masih memaksa akan aku adukan pada Paman Minwoo, biar dia yang menyeretmu pulang!"

Setelahnya pekikan tidak Terima dari Luhan yang membuat telinga Baekhyun panas. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mematikan sambungan lalu menatap Chanyeol gugup.

"Yeoli... "

"Akan aku buatkan surat pengunduran diri."

Baekhyun menggalang pelan.

"Tidak-tidak! Aku mohon, aku tetap bersama Luhan."

"Tetapi dia memperlakukanmu seenaknya! Aku tidak terima!"

"Yeoll... " Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Pria itu enggan menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. Dia menyentuh tangan Chanyeol hingga pria itu menoleh. Baekhyun tersenyum sendu, dia menatap Chanyeol dan menangkup pipi pria yang begitu dia sayangi.

"Yeol... " Ucap Baekhyun pelan. "Aku mohon mengertilah... Bukan keinginanku untuk seperti ini, namun aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan."

"Bibi Jihyo menitipkan Luhan kepada ku. Aku tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku... "

"Tapi di sekelilingnya masih banyak orang. Lagipula nona muda seperti dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, kau terlalu berlebihan... "

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Bukan karena itu saja Yeol... Luka yang Luhan tanggung sudah begitu banyak. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana tersiksanya Luhan, bagaimana tertekannya Luhan selama ini. Terlebih kepergian Bibi Jihyo menambah luka yang besar bagi dia."

Chanyeol diam, enggan menjawab.

"Kemarin setelah dari bandara, Luhan pingsan. Dia kolaps, aku bahkan hampir kehilangan dia—"

Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada Chanyeol dan mulai terisak pelan.

"Hari-hari yang Luhan jalani, tidak seindah atau semenyenangkan seperti yang kau lihat. Aku bahkan tidak tega melihat Luhan yang terpukul kehilangan Bibi Jihyo. Keadaannya semakin menurun dari waktu ke waktu."

"Aku tidak menemukan harapan hidup di sana. Namun, dengan Luhan kembali ke sini aku tahu, setidaknya dia punya semangat baru. Dia punya harapan hidup baru. Dia hanya ingin meneruskan apa yang telah Bibi bangun di waktu sulitnya."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya. Mengusap punggungbsemout itu halus.

"Dia memang menyebalkan, dia seenaknya. Tidak pernah peduli dan selalu ingin menang sendiri. Dia memang seperti itu, tapi aku tahu bagaimana Luhan yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu bagaimana dia menyembunyikan luka di balik sikapnya yang menyebalkan—"

"Dan aku takut. Aku takut bisa kehilangan Luhan sewaktu-waktu!"

Baekhyun semakin memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menangis di sana. Bayangan wajah Luhan yang pucat dengan harapan hidup yang tipis selalu menghantuinya. Baekhyun takut, dia takut kehilangan Luhan.

"Harapan hidupnya sangatlah kecil, beberapa kali aku melihat Luhan meregang nyawa. Aku tidak sanggup bila meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Luhan sahabatku, Luhan saudaraku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya Yeol! Ku mohon mengertilah itu—"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan, setidaknya jika aku di sana aku bisa memantau keadaan Luhan. Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan dia Yeol!"

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Memejamkan matanya merasakan perih. Sosok yang Chanyeol benci ternyata tidak seperti kelihatannya.

Setelah tangis Baekhyun reda, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada Sehun."

"Tapi kenapa, Bae?"

"Cukup kau saja yang tahu, aku tidak ingin Luhan terlihat menyedihkan, aku tahu bagaimana tingginya hahaha diri Luhan. Biarkan saja seperti ini. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Tentu Baby, hanya saja, jangan memendam semuanya sendirian seperti ini. Beri tahu aku bila ada sesuatu. Aku pasti akan membantu mu."

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**TBC**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Aku no komen yaaa... Mudah mudahan suka

Dan mau ngasih tahu lagi bagi yang mau lanjutan ff Queen, part of Soul sama As Sweet as Luhan silahkan mampir di Wattpad. Nama akun ada di bio yaa...

Aku sengaja gak di up di sini biar di ffn fokus sama cerita ini aja... Kan kalo di WP bisa di cycyl hehehe

Oke see you...

Oh iya... Dan jayanya mulai chapter depan kita naik rating ke tingkat dewasa wkwkwk...


End file.
